amor extraño?
by Yunuen-paisbrada
Summary: En la escuela lo conocí. Su amiga me volví y por inocencia mía pensé que éramos solo amigos. Al final descubrí que le quería, pero por miedo no lo dije… ahora que lo perdí ¿Cómo le digo que lo quería?... un rencuentro de lo más extraño surgió. Pero después no volvemos a vernos en años. –"puedo quererte aun después de todo este tiempo?" –"eso dímelo tú, puedo yo seguir queriéndote?"
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia real, pero los nombres de las personas serán cambiadas por los personajes de Sakura card captor (ni tampoco soy dueña de la serie).**

**Después de obtener el permiso de la persona que vivió este hecho, me atrevo a decir que es una verdadera historia de amor… pero desgraciadamente la historia aún no está terminada en la vida real, por lo que la persona que lo vivió me da permiso de terminarla a mi gusto.**

**Espero y esta historia les guste y repito, si buscan en internet los lugares se darán cuenta, esta historia NO es FICCION!**

Me dejarías contarte cómo fue que conocí a uno de mis mejores amigos, que para cuando me di cuenta se había convertido en la persona más importante para mí, si es así, déjame contarte.

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 15 años cumplidos hace no menos de dos semanas y en este momento estoy contenta, pues es mi primer día en la media superior, bachillerato 02… aunque tengo que admitir que no era la mejor escuela, pero por algo el destino me habrá puesto aquí ¿no? Pensaba mientras entraba por las puertas de mi escuela.

Pero quien hubiera pensado que en esa escuela encontraría a personas que consideraría mis mejores amigos, al igual que la persona que pondría mi mundo de cabeza y me aria saber lo que era estar realmente enamorada.


	2. Soy Sakura :3

**HOLA! Me presento, soy Yunuen y estoy a punto de contarles al historia de… que de momento se llama Sakura.**

**Pero que digo, mejor se las presento.**

-hola! Soy Sakura Kinomoto… al menos en esta historia… pero yo realmente no se ni de que se trata, esta Yunuen no me a dicho nada.

**-si bueno… de cierta forma es bueno que no lo sepas… :3 pero mejor no te quejes, cuéntame otra vez sobre como conociste a ese chico – dije contenta**

-otra vez!? Dios esa historia te encanta ¿no?

**-ya me conoces una romántica de corazón ;P**

-no bromes, lo único que buscas es ponerme nerviosa

**-si un poco, pero deja de discutir y cuéntame :D**

* * *

-… bueno ¿por dónde empiezo?, cuando entre a la escuela media superior… alias el bacho 02, no me sentía del todo a gusto, era un lugar nuevo en donde no conocía a nadie y de alguna forma era difícil estar ahí, puesto que yo en ese momento (y de cierta parte aun lo soy) demasiado penosa como para hablar o dar el primer paso para hablar con otra persona.

La primera semana que estuve en esa escuela, me junte en los diferentes grupos que se hicieron en mi salón, pero extrañamente solo me sentí cómoda con las personas que no eran ni muy listos ni muy malos, pero nunca pensé que gracias a las palabras de mi madre, yo entregaría una solicitud al club de atletismo.

En la segunda semana fue mi primera clase, aunque realmente no recuerdo los nombres de todos, solo recuerdo el nombre de él.

Syaoran Li.

Era un chico extraño, dos años mayor que yo, pero no era porque quisiera entrar tarde a la escuela, no, ese chico había sido tan tonto que cuando tenía los 15 tenía aun materias reprobadas en la secundaria y cuando tenía los 16 al muy tonto se le había olvidado el día del examen… por lo que ahora era dos años mayor que yo, pero estaba en el mismo año de estudios que yo… pero él estaba en la tarde.

* * *

**-te estas saliendo del tema – dije notando que empezaba a divagar esta Sakura.**

-perdón

* * *

Pero siendo franca, al principio trate de llevarme bien con todos y lo logre, pero extrañamente me llevaba mejor con los cinco chicos del club que de la otra chica aparte de mí, me era divertido poder jugar con ellos, pero con la persona con la que mejor me llevaba era con Shaoran, a ese chico lo consideraba a alguien igual de importante que mi propio hermano, era casi una copia del mismo.

Shaoran era divertido, gracioso y… me divertía hablar y estar junto a él… pero la verdad era que él no tenía esas mismas ideas sobre mí.

* * *

-bueno, eso creo que es suficiente.

**-espera, pero si eso es solo el principio, cuéntame más!**

-no! Es mejor que te vayas, la semana que viene puedes venir a escuchar más, pero ahora no, estamos en la fiesta de mi hermano.

**-cierto! Todo mundo lector de esta historia, un favor, quiero darle de regalo a esa maravilla de hermano que tiene Sakura un regalo y lo único que se me ha podido ocurrir es que me dejen un review con un "FELICIDADES o un FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS"… porfa ayúdenos a Sakura y a mi Xl**


	3. te acompaño

**HOLA! Sakura**

-hola Yunuen, bienes hoy a escuchar más de mi historia?

**-si bueno… es que la vez pasada nada más me empezaste a describir a Shaoran.**

-sí, pero eso era necesario.

**-si un poco, pero cuéntame :D**

-… bueno déjame ver…

Las semanas fueron pasando y mi relación con mis compañeros tanto de clase como del equipo de Atletismo estaban bien, pero un día paso algo que ninguno de nosotros (chicos de atletismo) esperábamos…Shaoran tenía el pelo rosa.

Si, escuchaste bien, un día lunes llego a la práctica de atletismo con el pelo rosa… al principio no negare que nos dejó en shock verlo, pero luego llego la burla y las preguntas, resulto ser que el muy tonto se había pintado el pelo de color rojo, pero con el baño y eso, se terminó descolorando el color del pelo, volviéndolo rosa… cuando me entere de eso, casi había terminado en el piso de la risa.

Shaoran se había vuelto una de las personas a las que más quería, pero no pienses mal, en ese momento yo solo conocía una clase de amor y mi cabeza se negaba a aceptar cualquier otro amor… yo solo quería pensar en el amor fraternal, familiar y de amistad… pero Shaoran se volvió tan importante que llego a penetrar en mi corazón, volviéndose una persona que tenía siempre que ver su sonrisa… en ese momento yo pensaba que era un amor fraternal y lo molestaba diciéndole que era como mi hermano…

-…perdón – **Sakura había empezado a retener sus lágrimas, ese dolor era algo que yo no entendía, pero su mirada me decía que se debía a Shaoran, por lo que en algún momento lo sabría.**

Bueno, regresando al tema… solía discutir continuamente con Shaoran por cualquier tontería, solíamos discutir incluso de cómo estaba el clima…jajaja; competíamos también. sobre quien corría mas, que tan lejos llegaba la jabalina o quien aguantaba más cargando las balas… aunque con la última de nuestras competencias con balas, terminamos rompiendo la pared de los vestidores… lo bueno en parte fue que el maestro no estaba cuando eso había pasado.

… cambiando un poco el tema (**quería quitarse la culpa… escapa de la realidad, esta Sakura**), un día paso algo diferente.

Yo como era una estudiante de la mañana siempre que terminaban las prácticas de atletismo yo me tenía que ir a mi casa, a diferencia de algunos (la mayoría) del equipo de atletismo que tenían clases en la tarde, pero ese día fue el principio de mis mejores recuerdos.

Shaoran al término de una clases y después de que cada uno termino de cambiarse y guardar sus cosas, se acercó a mí.

-oye Saku, te acompaño al metro – dijo con una sonrisa divertida… su sonrisa (**no divagues!) **perdón.

-claro – le había contestado, pensando que solo me acompañaría hasta la entrada de la escuela.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, ese chico no solo me había seguido hasta la puerta y hasta la entrada del metro, sino que se metió al metro conmigo… por lo que no aguante mi duda en ese momento y pregunte.

-no tienes clases?

-si tengo, solo que no tengo las primeras tres horas, así que voy a ir a mi casa a comer – y pareciera que en ese momento me leyó la cabeza, puesto que me preguntaba "si es así, ¿Qué haces aquí?" – mi casa está a cuatro estaciones de la escuela, déjame acompañarte por el momento – me había dicho… pero si en eso momento me hubiera fijado mejor habría notado ese ligero sonrojo que había tenido.

Esa fue la primera vez que él me había acompañado por el metro, pero no fue la última; con el paso de los días el seguía acompañándome de regreso a mi casa… pero yo sin darme cuenta empezaba a esperar que terminaran las prácticas para poder irme con él, yo esperaba esos pequeños minutos en los que estábamos solo nosotros dos.

Cuando estábamos solos, era divertido, podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa, era como si realmente pudiéramos saber lo que estaba pensando el otro, teníamos tantas cosas en común como en contra… era una persona especial.

…

Un día cuando estábamos de en práctica empezó a llover, parecía que a todos les molestara que lloviera, pero yo estaba feliz, ese día no podía dejar de sonreír; Shaoran fue el único que me llego a preguntar el porqué de mi alegría, yo solo pude contestarle que amaba los días lluviosos, pues eran los días en donde el cielo y la tierra se unían y yo podía presenciar lo hermoso de ese momento, aromas, colores, frio y humedad… y correr con todas mis fuerzas mientras las gotas de lluvia chocan con mi rostro… eso era lo mejor; Shaoran solo me miro por unos momentos y después miro el cielo, y sonrió; ese chico mientras veía el cielo solo dijo "nada es más lindo que tu sonrisa".

Sus palabras en ese momento solo fueron mi alegría, nunca busque su significado, pero en ese momento, el logro hacerme sonreír mas, ese día lo recuerdo con cada pequeña gota de lluvia caer.

…

Al poco tiempo después de eso empezaron la temporada de exámenes y con ello los proyectos y calificaciones, logrando que todos los del equipo de atletismo se volvieran en un grupo de estudio, yo por mi parte repasaba las clases y preguntaba mis dudas a mis profesores… pero Shaoran era un caso perdido, terminaba casi siempre ayudándolo con sus estudios, que al final terminaba yo estudiando con él, logrando tener mejores calificaciones, ese chico solo pasaba con seis y con sietes.

Era divertido regañarlo por sus calificaciones, mientras el solo prometía que en los siguientes exámenes el me superaría… nunca llego ese día si lo pienso bien jajajaja.

-Bueno, supongo que lo dejare así por el día de hoy – me dijo Sakura.

**-… está bien, te veré la semana que viene – le dije, no pida quejarme, ella, Sakura estaba triste, el recuerdo de Shaoran la ponen así, la otra vez parecía hablar con tanta diversión y libertad, como si no pudiera dejar de ser feliz solo con mencionar su nombre, pero hoy… estaba triste, en cuanto menciono la palabra "amor o querer", ella, su mirada había perdido parte de su brillo, se sentía triste y al mismo tiempo parecía culparse de algo… ella, no sabe mentir.**


	4. tragame tierra

**HOLA! Sakura**

-hola Yunuen, bienes hoy a escuchar más de mi historia?

**-si cuéntame por favor :D**

-… bueno déjame ver…

Tiempo después de los primeros exámenes y de que los estudiantes diéramos un respiro de las evaluaciones, las clases continuaron su curso y con ellas mis días en el club de atletismo.

Con cada día que pasaba podía conocer más de las personas que consideraba mis amigos, algunos eran muy divertidos y a otros me costaba lograr que hablaran, pero Shaoran fue la verdadera excepción, ese tipo era un pervertido de primera.

Si, Shaoran era un pervertido que tiempo después descubrí que esa era su forma de ser.

Él no podía ver a una chica caminar al lado suyo sin que él le viera primero o el pecho o las… digamos que no quería perder detalle de ciertas zonas en específico.

**-En pocas palabras el veía los pechos y su trasero? -…. Sakura solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse y asentir con la cabeza… esa chica no podía ni siquiera decir o pensar en eso… - si es así, como es que se volvió Shaoran en tu amigo?**

-si me preguntas, te puedo decir que yo misma no tengo ni la mas remota idea.

Pero hablando enserio ese chico después de un tiempo tomo demasiada confianza y no es que me queje, pero cada vez que la conversación tomaba ese curso me era inevitable ignorar sus palabras o simplemente seguirle la corriente tratando de disimular lo mejor que podía mi vergüenza al escuchar sus palabras.

… pensándolo bien, no entiendo cómo es que podía seguir hablando con él y más de una vez llegue a preguntarle "como es que nos llevamos tan bien?" lo que él siempre me contestaba era "es que soy encantador, no puedes evitar hablar con migo" yo solo lo miraba con burla y me reía para mis adentros sabiendo que esa no era toda la respuesta, pero aun así no me preocupaba escuchar la respuesta, yo era feliz con estar a su lado.

El tiempo paso muy rápido y nuestra amistad se volvió aún más fuerte, termino siendo el chico con el que más hablaba y con el que sonreía más, termino el siendo la persona que mejor me conocía y sabia mi verdadera forma de ser, pues con ese tiempo llego la temporada de los exámenes finales y con ello extrañamente para algunos grupos de la tarde el hacer un proyecto final de las clases de artes, la cual era hacer una calavera con papel y hacerla representar algún gusto de la persona que lo hacía, pero este trabajo después de entregarlo se colgaba por toda la escuela… aun ahora recuerdo el trabajo de Shaoran, ese chico un día había llegado tarde a la clase de atletismo (como era habitual en su persona el llegar tarde) puesto que traía consigo esa calavera, pero yo me reí cuando la vi, esa calavera estaba pintada de roza y simulaba tener varicela, pero, dios, esa calavera parecía una fresa!

Jajajaja** – pausa técnica, Sakura se está retorciendo de la risa… - **ya, perdón.

Cuando terminamos la clase, yo me acerque a la calavera y me burle de ella.

"-vamos no te rías – me había dicho Shaoran mientras sostenía su calavera.

-pero, no lo puedes negar, se parece a una fresa, solo píntale esto que es su pelo de color verde y será una fresa completa… jajajaja – me reí al imaginarme a la fresa-calavera

-que está enferma! – se defendió

-sí, si jajajajaja – en ese momento no podía evitar reírme.

-ha, como sea, oye, te acompaño hasta el metro – dijo para terminar con la burla de su pobre fresa-calavera

-Bien – fue lo único que llegue a decir para luego adelantarme y salir del campo de atletismo"

Bien, lo que yo no sabía era que ese día lo recordaría como el causante de mi peor vergüenza en la vida y es que quien hubiera pensado que ese día… no me estoy explicando; lo que pasa, es que ese día en la clase de deportes (en la mañana tenía una amiga de nombre Itzel) estábamos hablando mi amiga y yo de los tipos de besos que existen y es que una clase antes un maestro de matemáticas cometió el error de mencionar el "punto g" en una gráfica, llamando la atención de todos y bueno, llegamos al tema de los besos (tema que realmente no tenía mucha experiencia… mejor dicho, cero en esa área) y dios… regresando a cuando Shaoran me acompañaba al metro.

La gente se había acumulado y la verdad era que yo no quería entrar, era mejor esperar un tiempo para luego poder entrar, por lo que Shaoran al ver mi resistencia a irme, me dijo "me acompañas, quiero comprar un agua" yo solo le conteste que era mejor caminar en lo que la gente se iba.

Durante el trayecto de ida y de regreso estuvimos hablando tanto de los exámenes como de su fresa-calavera, pero cuando llegamos al metro nuevamente… cuando yo estaba por pasar los torniquetes para entrar, él dijo "espera, tienes algo en la cara" yo lo volteo a ver y estaba a punto de preguntar "¿Qué era?" pero mi pregunta se quedó en mi garganta y no salió, pues Shaoran me estaba besando, mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y simplemente no reaccione, no me moví y no pensé… él se separó de mí y diciendo un rápido "adiós" se fue corriendo en dirección a la escuela, yo me quede como tonta viendo el lugar por donde se había ido… después de uno cinco minutos en que mi cerebro procesara lo que había pasado, mi cara simplemente exploto en un increíble sonrojo y aunque estuve tentada a ir detrás de él, no me había dado cuenta en que momento ya había pasado los torniquetes y no podía salir… maldecí ese hecho para mis adentros y con mis pensamientos en un completo desorden aborde el metro y no pude evitar recordar ese evento con cada minuto que pasaba, al final termine escondiendo mi rostro en mi mochila, sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas y prefería que solo yo supiera que me moría de vergüenza a que toda las personas en el vagón se enteraran… cuando llegue a mi casa entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta y solo entonces grite, grite sacando todo mi desconcierto, mi pena y… bueno, todo… solo dios sabe cuanta vergüenza sentí en ese momento y es que era inevitable pensar a cada segundo sus labios suaves contra los míos, su cercanía que me permito ver sus largas cejas y sus ojos serrados… dios, estoy empezando a divagar otra vez.

**Y en este momento Sakura está más roja que un tomate y a decir incoherencias como "su cabello era, su piel y dios…" yo solo la miraba con una sonrisa divertida y es que estaba tan roja, pero no dejaba de sonreír ante sus recuerdos.**

Bueno, bueno, lo interesante de esto es que al día siguiente no pude evitar contarle a Itzel mi incidente con Shaoran, diciendo exactamente.

"-fue como si lo hubiéramos invocado, en la mañana lo del punto g, luego nuestra platica de besos y luego, él me besa! – dije ocultando mi rostro en mi cuaderno, puesto que aun recordaba el evento de una manera muy nítida.

-oye eso no puede ser, no es nuestra culpa que él escogiera besarte el mimo día – dijo divertida, pues ella tenía más experimenta en el tema, yo era una virgen inocente en cuerpo y alma"

Para mi mala suerte, el maestro pareció tener interés en mi persona e increíblemente se acercó a mí y me pregunto.

"-disculpa, pero conoces a un alumno de nombre Shaoran Li?

-sí, estamos en el club de atletismo, es un amigo mío… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-haaa, pensé que eran algo mas – dijo mientras se alejaba de mi asiento."

En ese momento, me sentí morir y es que no había reparado en ese detalle, nos habíamos besado en la entrada del metro, era obvio que más de una persona nos había visto, pero de entre todas esas personas tenía que ser mi maestro de filosofía… me sentí enrojecer y literalmente golpe mi cabeza contra la mesa y dese desde lo más profundo de mi ser que la tierra me tragara en ese momento; al ver mis acciones Itzel solo atino a preguntarme que me pasaba y yo con voz suave y resignada le dije que el maestro nos había visto y no solo eso, me pregunto si lo conocía… solo recibí un enrojecimiento de parte de mi amiga y colocando su mano en mi hombro dijo en apoyo "tranquila"… pero yo en ese momento bien podía cavar un agujero para no salir nunca de la vergüenza que sentía.

Después de eso, no volví a tocar la arena de atletismo, no tenía el valor de verlo y para buena suerte, llegaron las vacaciones de invierno y con el fin de estas un nuevo semestre, jamás pensé que a los tres días después de entrar sufriera la mayor sorpresa de mi vida.

**-… y entonces – dije.**

-eso ya lo sabrás la semana que viene, ahora tengo que irme a trabajar – dijo Sakura tomando sus cosas para irse…

**-estas huyendo – le dije mientras la veía.**

-… un poco.

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero y continúen leyendo la historia que nos cuenta sin saber Sakura.**


	5. esta aquí

**HOLA! Sakura**

-hola Yunuen, bienes hoy a escuchar más de mi historia?

**-si cuéntame por favor :D**

-bueno, lo último que paso fue que termine el primer semestre ¿no?

**-sí, pero ¿qué paso después?**

Pues, a los tres días, es decir el miércoles en la mañana en mi tercera clase (que recuerdo tan detallado ¿no? Pero es cierto!) y es que en la clase de educación física, justamente en la puerta de entrada al campo de ejercicio, escucho una voz que me habla.

Correcto!

Shaoran estaba en la puerta gritando mi nombre mientras agitaba una de sus manos saludándome, mi primera impresión fue de completo shock.

-"¿qué haces aquí? – fue lo primero que le pregunte una vez estuvimos uno frente al otro.

-eso es lo primero que me dices, después de verme? – me pregunta mostrando verdadera tristeza.

-… si, que haces aquí? – le pregunte y es que simplemente no entendía que rayos hacía en el horario de la mañana.

-… pues me cambie de horario y me toca clase aquí – dijo aun con tristeza, pero en su mirada se notaba su diversión por mi sorpresa.

-… si tienes clase, ¿Por qué no avanzas, te vas a quedar aquí parado? – le pregunte ya en términos de juego.

\- pero es que no sé cómo llegar! – lloriqueó en broma – Saku, llévame – dijo mientras se colgaba de mi cuello.

-jajaja – reí entre divertida e incómoda, pues aun no olvidaba lo del beso, pero era mejor no aparentar mi incomodidad – vamos, yo te llevo a tu clase – dije mientras me quitaba sus brazos de mi cuello.

-heeee! Ni siquiera me vas a dar tu mano para que no me pierda?! – lloriqueó mientras me miraba con cierta esperanza.

-vamos bebe, al menos puedes seguirme – le dije mientras caminaba frente a él."

La escena era divertida a vista de terceros y es que imaginen, una chica pequeña, de una estatura de 1.54cm siendo seguida por un chico de al menos unos 10cm mas, pero lo cómico de la escena era escuchar la conversación donde la chica que tiene cara de una niña de por lo menos 13 años llamando "bebe" a un chico de 17 años… era definitivamente una escena divertida.

Con los días pasando, nuestra amistad y unión seguía avanzando, cada día que teníamos deportes era inevitable ponernos a platicar o a jugar entre los dos, también algo nuevo para los dos era que en algunas ocasiones nos llegábamos a encontrar en nuestras horas libres o en algún cambio de clases, pero bueno, después de todo aun éramos amigos de grupos diferentes.

Yo tenía amigos diferentes y con ellos encontré a una persona de lo más extraña, uno de mis mejores amigos (con el que aun mantengo comunicación) resulto ser que termino en un extraño triángulo amoroso y es que a una amiga le gustaba, pero a él le gustaba otra amiga mía y extrañamente a mi última amiga no le gustaba él, sino que estaba interesada en un vecino suyo… una historia de amor con una declaración verdaderamente impactante… pero eso lo contare en otro momento.

**-espera, espera, como que eso me lo contaras en otro momento! Cuéntamelo – me queje, me había dado curiosidad.**

-No puedes decirme nada, esa chica me sorprendió de gran manera! Además aún tengo que contarte de Shaoran o quieres que te cuente? – me pregunto Sakura adquiriendo un ligero sonrojo.

**-Tu solo cuéntame - ¿Qué rayos había echo esa chica para que Sakura se sonrojara?**

Lo sucedido en ese amor tan extraño, es que como me llevaba bien con estas tres personas, tanto mi amigo, como mi amiga (llamémosla amiga uno, la enamorada de mi amigo y amiga dos, la enamorada de su vecino) uno me pidieron que les ayudara con las personas que les gustaban… pero díganme ustedes, como rayos les decía que ninguno estaba interesado en el otro?... bueno, ciertamente no podía, así que solo les terminaba dando mi apoyo, logrando que me enterara que mi amiga dos terminara saliendo con su vecino y una semana después mi amigo se declarara y terminara siendo rechazado y mi amiga uno… esa chica era todo un evento, unos días después de la declaración de mi amigo, mi amiga uno me contara su idea de declaración… me conto que cuando se fueran a casa, envés de despedirse normalmente de él, le robaría un beso… les suena?... exactamente, ella quería hacer lo mismo que me hiso Shaoran a mí, mi primer pensamiento al saber que haría eso fue "no pensé que una mujer fuera tan… tan aventada"… por lo que al día siguiente no pude evitar prevenir de alguna forma a mi amigo, pero no piensen mal, no le conté el plan exacto, mis palabras exactas fueron "sea lo que sea que pase hoy… no te alteres" termine diciéndole eso como tres veces en el día, puesto que él no dejaba de insistir en que le dijera que era lo que le iba a pasar, al final cuando nos despedimos le di mi más sentido respeto y apoyo, por partes iguales… al día siguiente él me dijo "al menos pudiste prevenirme mejor"… jajaja aún recuerdo su cara pálida al contarme el evento… al final no hubo noviazgo departe de ninguno de mis amigos, pero siguieron siendo amigos míos.

-pobre chico… bueno no tan pobre, pero dime se llevaron bien después de eso? – pregunte… espera no nos estamos desviando de la verdadera historia? – luego me cuentas que paso contigo con Shaoran ¿no?

-no, esos chicos no volvieron a hablarse, pero seguían siendo buenas personas… pero regresando al tema de Shaoran, no negare que también pasaron eventos vergonzosos con él, puesto que él tenía la extraña meta de hacerme sonrojar la mayor cantidad de veces posibles.

Solo dios sabe cuántas veces realmente logro su objetivo.

Un ejemplo claro de su logro fue… dios que pena!

Una vez que yo y mi amiga uno estábamos en la fila de la tienda de la escuela, esperando para que pudiéramos comprarnos un aperitivo, ese tonto de Shaoran logro ponerse atrás de mi sin que me diera cuenta y abrazándome por la espalda, rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos… me mordió y… dios, con solo recordar el evento siento que los colores suben a mi cara **(y tenía razón, estaba considerablemente roja en ese momento)**, él con su lengua siguió la forma de mi oído desde el lóbulo hasta la parte circular del oído, logrando que en ese momento soltara un pequeño gritito y cuando me soltó lo único que pude decir… mejor dicho, no dije nada y me quede tapándome mi oído izquierdo con mis dos manos, completamente roja.

-"misión cumplida, ahora a mi clase – dijo o mejor dicho recuerdo que dijo mientras con una sonrisa traviesa se despedía y se iba."

-También otro echo interesante fue que también intercambiamos números telefónicos y… dime quieres que te lea algunos mensajes que nos mandamos? – dijo Sakura que se paraba del asiento de donde estaba claramente muy cómoda (era un puf rojo).

**-si, por favor – le conteste, para después esperar a que llegara con un viejo celular suyo.**

**Extrañamente cuando llego con el celular en la mano note que se ponía ligeramente nerviosa con algunos mensajes, talvez no era tan buena idea eso de los mensajes.**

**-estas bien? – le pregunte.**

-te parece mejor si no te cuento algunas cosas, aun eres demasiado joven para enterarte de algunos mensajes – dijo con un ligero sonrojo… espera ¿Qué?

**-oye, si tenemos la misma edad! – le grite.**

-… eres menor que yo por unos días, así que no -… me está haciendo enojar.

**-si piensas de esa forma, mejor no me cuentes nada!**

-no es para que te enojes! – me contesto Sakura.

**-… mejor me cuentas el siguiente fin que pasa luego, o que pasa con los mensajes, o con lo que quieras – le dije irritado.**

-bien, espero que para entonces sete haya olvidado – me contesto… aunque ilusamente cree que lo olvidare.

Pues hasta aquí les tengo que dejar… pensándolo bien, Sakura tiene razón al no querer contarme algunas cosas, pero si no quiere contarme, entonces que no hubiera echo que me diera curiosidad, ustedes que creen? Sería mejor no seguir molestándola con los mensajes o dejamos ese tema de lado? Díganme que piensan con algún Review.

Y por último lamento la pelea.


	6. vaya enrollo

… **bola de maloros, nadie me dijo que tenía que hacer con lo de los mensajes de Sakura… así que tengo que dejar a suerte lo que vaya a pasar en este capítulo… espero y Sakura este de mejor humor hoy.**

**HOLA! Sakura**

-hola Yunuen

**-dime, crees que puedas contarme más? – ella solo asintió con la cabeza.**

El tiempo paso y nuevamente empezaron la temporada de entregar trabajos y con ellos una gran cantidad de estrés de parte de todos los estudiantes, por lo que no era extraño que después de la escuela escucharas algún plan para salir con los amigos… un hecho de que yo y mis amigos no éramos diferentes, pero existía un problema, todos vivíamos muy lejos de la escuela y en diferentes direcciones, por lo que salir después de la escuela era algo imposible, así que fuimos malos y cuando teníamos horas libres entre las clases salíamos de la escuela e íbamos a algún lado a caminar… pronto también tuvimos que dejar esas salidas como muchos, para así poder terminar trabajos y estudiar para los segundos exámenes parciales.

Por mi parte, ayudando a mis compañeros en otras materias, terminaba estudiando, pero no por esas molestias (llamados exámenes) deje de hablar con Shaoran por el celular… pero un día llego un mensaje extraño (para mí en ese momento).

"-tienes clase ahora? – me pregunto.

-no, me cancelaron la siguiente clase y después tenia hora libre… no tengo nada que hacer en tres horas ¿por?

-ven, estoy en mi casa – dijo para después mandarme la dirección de donde estaba su nueva casa; después de todo ese chico se había mudado durante las vacaciones.

-estás loco, no pienso ir – le escribí."

Pero extrañamente le escribí eso cuando estaba saliendo de la escuela… ese fue el momento más extraño de mi vida.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de Shaoran no dejaba de negarme a la idea de ir… extraño ¿no? Y es que quien en su sano juicio iría a la casa de un pervertido sola?... bueno, aquí me tienen… pero enserio, con cada paso que daba retrocedía tres y no estando satisfecha con eso mi cabeza estaba en un debate bastante intenso en ir o no ir… pero por muy increíble que parezca, solo me tarde 15 minutos en llegar a su casa, él vivía en un conjunto de departamentos, lo recuerdo, viva en el tercer edificio y en el cuarto piso, su casa era la primera saliendo del elevador… Shaoran me recibió en la entrada del conjunto de departamentos y no negare el hecho de que estar sola con él en un elevador fue un evento de lo más incómodo posible.

"-es muy pequeño el elevador, no crees? – me había preguntado… pero su cara mostraba sus negras intenciones.

-al menos caben cuatro personas, no es tan pequeño – dije inocentemente, puesto que me sentía tan incómoda de estar ahí que simplemente me concentre en ver los números.

-… supongo, tiene el tamaño perfecto para hacer cosas malas entre los dos – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa."

Para mi buena suerte no tuve que lidiar con tener que responder a sus palabras, puesto que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y yo salí dispara al pasillo, soltando el aire que inconscientemente había retenido.

Él me abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar, su casa era… (espero y él nunca se entere), pero su casa era un verdadero desastre, su mesa estaba repleta de basura y trastes, en su cocina esta repleta de trastes sin lavar y completamente patas arriba, atrás de uno de sus sofás estaba escondida una montaña de ropa y bueno los cuartos, no me atreví a entrar al suyo.

Pero lo que llamo mi atención fue algo peludo que vino a saludar… era un gato de pelaje marrón atigrado, que después de verme y restregarse en mi pierna me dejo cargarlo… un poco, ese gato era un poco gruñón.

Shaoran me mostro fotos de cuando ese gato era apenas una cría y para mi sorpresa su pelaje en ese momento era de color dorado… extraño pensé, pero al preguntarle la razón del cambio de color del pelo, él no supo contestarme.

Nos sentamos a hablar de tonterías en la sala de la casa, que sinceramente no recuerdo con exactitud de que fue la mayoría de lo que hablamos, después de una bien disimulada petición por parte de él, me adentre en su cuarto para platicar de algunas series que el tenia y que en lo personal me llamaron la atención, también luego de jugar un rato nos dimos cuenta que teníamos hambre… pero cocinar en su casa no era una buena opción, aparte de que sería incomodo, por lo que salimos de su departamento y nos fuimos a la escuela… terminamos sin comer nada y después los dos nos quejamos por mensaje de que durante las clases no dejaba de rugir nuestros estómagos.

Poco tiempo después de que pasaran los exámenes, por petición de mis padres termine inscribiéndome en el Cenlex Zacatenco en los idiomas de Ingles y Japonés, lugar donde descubrí que sería uno de mis favoritos por su aire limpio, algunos amigos que logre hacer y por un lugar que siempre será mi favorito… pero luego les digo cual y donde es.

**-esa Sakura, parecía estar feliz por recordar ese lugar… me pregunto dónde será?**

Después de un tiempo aburrido en las clases, pasamos a tercer cuatrimestre, pero durante las vacaciones de verano, no negare que mis platicas con Shaoran disminuyeron de tono, no ese tipo se volvía cada vez más pervertido con algunos temas relacionados a mi persona y es que justamente una semana antes de salir de vacaciones sucedió un evento que por muy raro que parezca me hiso pensar mejor un poco mejor de él.

Yo me encontraba saliendo de uno de los edificios de la escuela y para mi sorpresa Shaoran estaba entrando al mismo edificio, nos saludamos y extrañamente él se me había quedado viendo de una forma rara, pero más raro fue que me tomara de los hombros y los empujara para que estuviera yo en una posición derecha… pero para mi mayor sorpresa fue lo que dijo después.

"- tienes lindos pechos, no los ocultes parándote así – dijo con una sonrisa de lo más extraña."

Yo por mi parte al escuchar sus palabras me sonroje a mas no poder y cuando entre en razón ese tipo ya se estaba volteando para irse, por lo que tome aire y le grite "no es de tu incumbencia!" él solo volteo y sonrió, yo salí del edificio echa un mar de emociones.

Extrañamente su comentario solo fue el principio de futuros acosos relacionados con lo mismo… pero gracias a que eran por mensaje y no en persona me eran más fáciles de lidiar, controlando mi vergüenza al leer ese tipo de cosas… pensándolo bien, es gracias a eso es que ahora que leo ese tipo de cosas ya no me da vergüenza.

Haciendo corto mi periodo en tercer semestre les diré, conocí a mi mejor maestro de Matemáticas (alias el tirano de la escuela) con el que logre mi mejor calificación en esa materia, también conocí que tan frágil es una amistad y que tan bien es callar a un maestro al cual le caes mal.

**-espera, espera a que te refieres con eso de frágil amistad y lo del maestro? – no entendía nada.**

Exactamente eso, los amigos que tuve desde el inicio de tercer semestre (puesto que nos cambiaban de salón y de personas eran diferentes), ellas eran las personas con las que platicaba y trabajaba, pero a las cuatro semanas para terminar, el maestro de biología (que ciertamente le caía mal) nos dio la opción de decidir cuál sería nuestro trabajo final, pero la decisión llego a tal punto que todo el salón empezó a gritar… yo por mi parte solo los veía cayada en mi sitio, esa discusión era como un partido de tennis, se empezaba a hacer molesto tanto ruido y para colmo las chicas con las que me juntaba me "ordenaron" que les ayudara a que empezara yo también a gritar por un trabajo más fácil… esa orden fue la gota que derramo mi baso de paciencia, grite mucho más fuerte haciéndome notar y yo solo dije "cállense!" cuando todos se callaron de la mera sorpresa me volteé a mis "amigas" (sarcasmo) y les dije.

"-no tiene caso gritar por algo que de todos modos la decisión final es del maestro, así que cállense – me miraron con sorpresa y parecieron tragarse sus palabras, mire a mis demás compañeros y dije – si no pueden mantener la voz baja, nos llamaran la atención, así que siéntense y discútanlo como personas de su edad, no como niños de primaria – para luego sentarme y esperar a que terminara la clase."

Después de eso, todos se relajaron y terminaron haciendo una simple votación.

Al día siguiente mis supuestas amigas me hicieron la ley del hielo, me enoje un poco, pero yo igualmente las ignore… ese tipo de personas no eran amigos.

Y con respecto al maestro, fue que durante la temporada de entrada estaba seriamente obsesionada con un libro, causa de la cual más de un maestro me regañara, pero el maestro de biología fue al extremo de detener su clase, pararse frente a mí y quitarme mi libro que al finalizar la clase me regaño por no poner atención y traer libros de fantasía a su clase… a lo que quiero llegar es que era un odio mutuo entre los dos, luego de eso le puse empeño a su clase y en el último examen fue la persona con el mejor promedio, logrando que ese profesor muy a su pesar tuviera que decirlo en voz alta y enfrente de todo el salón, pero bueno, ¿Quién le manda a meterse conmigo?

**-Sakura parecía divertida ante su recuerdo, pero la sonrisa que tenía más bien era un poco sádica, después de todo no por nada fue la que manipulaba su escuela secundaria desde las sombras… pero eso mejor lo dejo en secreto.**


	7. lagrimas

**HOLA! Sakura**

-hola Yunuen

**-dime, crees que puedas contarme más?**

-claro, déjame ver…

Las clases de tercer semestre terminaron y para mi sorpresa, cuando entre a cuarto, resulta que me toco con las mismas personas del grupo pasado y todo por estar en la misma habilidad, contabilidad… era mala en esa clase.

Pero como conté anteriormente, yo ya no tenía con quien juntarme, pero para mi sorpresa en ese momento conocí a mi mejor a miga, Tomoyo, una chica que fue evitada por todos los demás del salón por el hecho de que ella era diferente, cuando la vi por primera vez, parecía solitaria y triste, pero su forma de vestir también era muy diferente, era más bien parecido a la ropa que utiliza una persona que le gusta el metal o música con gritos… como lo llamaba en ese momento…** (Sakura se sentía un poco culpable por recordar eso).**

**Pero dejemos de lado eso, este día (sin permiso de Sakura) – sonrisa malvada – le pedí ayuda a una persona más para poder contar esta parte de la historia :3**

(Redobles de tambores)

**Aquí esta TOMOYO!**

_HOLA! QUE CUENTAN?_

**-…hola, dime Tomoyo, puedes ayudarnos con tu parte de la historia?**

_-claro! – dijo entusiasta - … por dónde empiezo?_

**-… que te parece por como conociste a Sakura?**

Las clases de cuarto semestre habían empezado y cuando entre al salón se me hizo raro que no estuviera Sakura con sus "amigos" habituales, la vi tan sola y apartada del mundo que decidí acercarme para platicar con ella.

En realidad todo comenzó como una misión secreta, que llame "hablarle a la chica solitaria" pero creo que no salió como había planeado, porque creo que no estaba interesada en hablar con nadie, mi alma colgaba de un hilo al creer que la misión había fallado, pero hubo algo que provoco mantener mi insistencia (no pienso decir que :P) así que decidí "fregar" (**molestarla hasta hartarme**) por un buen rato, que al final lo conseguí.

Había hecho una amiga.

Paso el tiempo y por fin había caído en cuenta de que Sakura era la única y verdadera amiga que tuve durante mi estancia en aquel colegio de bachilleres, que si las paredes de sus edificios pudieran hablar, atestiguarían que presenciaron el nacimiento de una gran amistad… :D

**-… realmente fue una misión y de verdad Sakura se veía tan mal?**

No, pero me dio cosita verla tan sola y si, fue una misión, hasta pensaba en la cancioncita * tururururu… tururururu… tuturu… tun tun tun tuturu tun tun tun tuntún tiruruuu… tiruruuuu… :'D*

Nunca entendí como logre aguantarme la risa en ese momento, me sentía como una idiota :D

También al día siguiente no sabía si acercarme o no, creí que la había incomodado el hecho de que una fulana extraña se le acercara de la nada y la estuviera fregando todo el día anterior, pero aun así seguí con la misión. No sé por qué creí que después de un tiempo terminaríamos por aburrirnos y botarnos a freír espárragos, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que era todo lo contrario, no importaba su silencio ni su "indiferencia", había algo que me hacía sentir cómoda con ella.

Recuerdo que para todo era hacer equipo con ella, incluso nos veía como invencibles ante los ojos de cualquier amargo profesor. Fue tan fácil confiar en Sakura que prácticamente sabia hasta lo que había desayunado… aunque no era tan difícil de adivinar, puesto que casi nunca desayunaba :D

Ciertamente extraño esos momentos en los que teníamos horas libres y nos íbamos a sentar afuera de la biblioteca.

… por otra parte, recuerdo como Sakura se puso nerviosa cuando fuimos a casa de Shaoran y que mientras yo jugaba con él… que de momento no recuerdo cómo es que termino sentado encima de mí… pero recuerdo que Sakura se moría de risa mientras lo veía sentado encima de mi vientre.

Ahhhh el sucio y buen Shaoran, Sakura era buena disimulando, nunca me di cuenta de que le gustaba.

También moría de risa cuando Sakura peleaba con el profesor Franco o cuando la maestra de literatura amenazo con tirar uno de sus libros a la basura.

Ahora que lo recuerdo… una vez le tiro un plumón a Sakura por estar leyendo en su clase, irónico siendo clase de literatura y se enoja por leer… jajajaja.

(Suspiro)

No lo sé, pero encontré sinceridad tras la máscara silenciosa que tenía Sakura. No voy a mentir, puesto que me estoy sincerando, no temo al decirte (y que después Sakura lo lea, cuando se entere de lo que estás haciendo Yunuen) que Sakura me ayudo a iluminar mi oscuridad, una oscuridad en la que estaba hundida.

**-… bueno, regresemos con Sakura a ver que nos puede decir de su amiga Tomoyo.**

-pero bueno, cuando yo inicie cuarto semestre y no te que no solo mis "amigos" me asían la ley del hielo, sino que también todo el salón, me cerré a mí misma y decidí volverme una persona más callada y fría… pero quien pensaría que Tomoyo el primer día se sentara junto a mí y no dejara de hablarme… al principio me sorprendí, no lo negare, no hablaba mucho con ella, solo contestaba algunas cosas que ella llegaba a preguntarme… pero en su mayoría digamos que estaba tan sorprendida que me hablara con tanta libertad que en realidad no sabía ni que contestarle.

Extrañamente me agrado estar con ella ese día, me sentí tranquila y de alguna forma alegre.

Al día siguiente fui yo quien se sentó con ella… tenía la pésima costumbre de llegar tarde a clases.

Y lo único que dije fue "hola" para luego sentarme a su lado y esperar en silencio a que llegara el maestro.

Después de ese día no había clase o trabajo en el que no estuviéramos juntas, platicábamos de cualquier cosa… pero yo simplemente no podía acostumbrarme a que pudiera hablar tan fluidamente, en cambio yo tengo el problema de que pienso demasiado y hablo poco, puesto que me resulta difícil expresar todo lo que pensé, prefería quedarme callada y escuchar.

Tomoyo fue la única persona a la que le presente a Shaoran, para mi sorpresa se llevaron bien.

Después de un tiempo me di cuenta de un engaño.

Shaoran estaba reprobando sus materias y en cambio, ahí estaba yo ayudando a Tomoyo para que pudiera pasar ella las suyas.

Me fue inevitable y por teléfono le termine dando clases, cuando pase a quinto, me di cuenta que el tonto de Shaoran no había pasado de grado… solo él sabe cuántos moretones tuvo después de mi regaño.

Por otra parte, semanas después Shaoran me mandó un mensaje que literalmente me dejo en blanco.

-"tengo novia"

Cuando leí el mensaje no supe cómo reaccionar, mentiría si dijera que no estaba triste, pero extrañamente no llore ni nada parecido, solo sentí un enorme vacío, sentía que había perdido parte de mi felicidad, pero desde hace mucho tiempo me había decidido a ocultar mis preocupaciones y no mostrar como realmente me sentía, así que le mande yo un mensaje de regreso.

-"qué bueno! Tienes que presentármela, tengo que advertirle de lo pervertido que es su novio

-vamos no serias tan mala… aunque ella ya lo sabe"

Sonreí mientras leía esas palabras, luego de eso me metí a bañar y sin darme cuenta o sin querer darme cuenta, llore.

Bueno hasta aquí te cuento Yunuen, tengo mucho sueño – dijo Sakura, llevaba días sin dormir correctamente, pobre.

**-bien, te veré la siguiente semana.**

…

**-gracias por ayudarme Tomoyo.**

_-no hay de qué, pero cuando Sakura sepa lo que estás haciendo te matara – dijo temiendo por mi seguridad._

**-si es así, por favor continua la historia en mi lugar.**

_-… veré que puedo hacer para que ella no te lastime demasiado._

**-gracias.**


	8. lugar secreto

**HOLA! Sakura**

-hola Yunuen

**-dime descansaste bien este fin?**

-sí, incluso pude irme a la playa :D

**-Qué bueno, pero dime, podrás seguir contándome tu historia?**

-por supuesto.

A las pocas semanas justamente cuando estaba por irme a mi casa me encuentro a Shaoran que estaba hablando con una chica, él pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia y agitando la mano me saludo y me pidió que me acercara.

-"Sakura, te presento ella es mi novia – dijo sonriente, pero si lo pienso ahora tal vez su mirada era más bien en espera de mi reacción.

-hola – le dije yo a la chica que era linda, tenía un aire divertido.

-hola… oye Shaoran ella… - no sabría cómo identificar la mirada que me dio, pero me sentí incomoda.

-ella es una amiga mía – dijo Shaoran que su voz mostraba desilusión, pero sonreía."

Después de unas cuantas palabras más yo me despedí de los dos y me fui al metro… durante la media hora que hacía para llegar a mi casa, no pude tranquilizarme, simplemente mi mente se negaba a tener algún pensamiento, simplemente me había quedado en blanco.

Durante ese día y el siguiente simplemente no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza.

Al poco tiempo las volví a la normalidad y mis días volvieron a llenarse de la malvada monotonía.

-…te conté sobre el cenlex?

-si

Bien, pues resulta que un día estaba tan aburrida de ir al cenlex sola puesto que Tomoyo no podía ir conmigo, que cuando vi a Shaoran en la salida, no pude resistir preguntar.

-"hola, oye tienes algo que hacer ahora?

-… no… - mostro una sonrisa divertida – quieres ir a mi casa y hacer cosas malas Sakura?

Lo mire sorprendida unos segundos para luego sentir tanto diversión como aburrimiento, preguntas como esas ya no era raro escucharlas de él.

-no realmente, tengo que ir al cenlex… ¿quieres acompañarme? – le pregunte.

-está muy lejos?

-bienes o no? – le pregunte divertida.

-voy"

Fue su respuesta, logrando que sonriera desde el corazón, me alegraba volver a tener su compañía.

Y bueno, como no alegrarse cuando ahora tengo menos horas libres y estamos en grupos y horarios diferentes?... si, estaba feliz.

Durante el camino al cenlex que hacía en quince minutos caminando me tomo esa vez una media hora, entre practicábamos o jugábamos, nos terminamos tardando un rato en llegar, pero bueno, no negare que yo no tenía la idea de llevarlo al cenlex, puesto que en realidad lo lleve a mi lugar favorito.

-"oye, no el cenlex es ese de allá? – dijo Shaoran señalando el edificio.

-sí, pero mi clase es en una hora, ven, te mostrare mi lugar favorito – dije yo sonriendo divertida ante su desconcierto.

-… - el no contesto, pero pareció divertido ante la idea de ir a otro lugar."

Y es que pasando el gimnasio, el centro médico, los campos de béisbol y pasar atrás de las albercas (todo esto era parte de la escuela IPN) llegamos a mi lugar favorito, el campo de atletismo.

Como era temprano no había nadie en la pista de carreras, además de que la pista no era mi destino, eran las gradas.

Nos metimos a las gradas por una entrada que descubrí un día que me perdí por ese lugar, las gradas estaban al aire libre y del lado derecho por donde podía entrar estaba una reja y la sombra de un árbol cubría un poco los escalones de las gradas, pero si mirabas al lado contrario, te encontrabas con la mejor vista del mundo (bueno, al menos la mejor vista en el distrito).

Cuando le mostré a Shaoran dicho lugar, el solo mostro una expresión de comprensión y de admiración.

-"oye este lugar es genial! – dijo feliz.

-sí, es mi lugar favorito, cuando tengo tiempo libre entre mis clases vengo aquí – dije yo, ese lugar era tranquilo, la brisa que llegaba era fresca y la vista era hermosa.

-ya lo creo, nos sentamos?"

Yo me senté en medio de una de las gradas y puse mi mochila al lado derecho mío recargándola en mí.

Shaoran pareció molestarle eso, puesto que él tenía otra idea y no era precisamente sentarse.

El primero se acostó en la misma banca en donde estaba yo y recostó su cabeza en su mochila, pero poco a poco y con mi completa atención, el quito su mochila para luego quitar la mía y literalmente acostarse en mis piernas… decir que estaba avergonzada era poco.

Yo miraba su rostro que estaba recostado en mis piernas, preguntándome que tenía que hacer yo en ese tipo de situaciones… o mejor dicho no pensaba en nada, seamos sincera, estaba guardando su rostro en mi memoria.

-"… maldito sol, no puedo ver nada – fue lo único que dijo para luego sonreír y es que en ese momento yo le estaba haciendo sombra a él por la posición del sol.

Yo solo sonreí ante sus palabras y agradecí mentalmente que no pudiera ver mi cara que estaba sonrojada.

-bueno, eso pasa cuando venimos a esta hora, pero no quita que es mi favorito – dije yo viendo el cielo"

Después de eso no recuerdo exactamente como logre quitarme de encima a Shaoran que se había quedado dormido.

… ese lugar era mi favorito, pero ahora significaba más para mí, ese lugar se había vuelto importante.

Pronto después de eso llego mi cumpleaños número 17 y con él las vacaciones de verano.

-Pero eso lo dejare para después :P

**-estas siendo cruel**

-un poco, no me siento del todo bien, me duele el estómago… no volveré a comer pescado.

**-… - pobre, esta pálida.**


	9. mensajes

**HOLA! Sakura**

-hola Yunuen

**-dime te encuentras mejor?**

-un poco, pero ahora el temor me invade, tengo que ir al médico – tiembla un poco.

**-…bueno, es obvio que tengas miedo, tu odias los hospitales y esas cosas**

-sí, pero mejor déjame olvidar eso por ahora y mejor te cuento que paso en mi cumpleaños ¿te parece?

**-trato hecho – dije yo sonriendo con diversión.**

Primero que nada, mi cumpleaños es el último día de clases (todo el mundo celebra mi cumple!) jajaja, bueno, ya enserio, como era el primer día de vacaciones había decidido pararme tarde, pero mis padres tenían otra idea… me despertaron súper temprano y con la canción de cumpleaños a todo volumen, salte de mi cama, por poco y hubiera terminado en el piso.

Fue divertido el desayuno, puesto que era una combinación de celebración con una extraña función de "pongamos en ridículo a Sakura con sus errores de sus años pasados"… aunque no fuera a enojarme, tampoco me quedaba callada, era una pelea masiva para ver quien tenía más cosas con las cuales molestar.

Divertido.

El día seguía avanzando y para mi sorpresa, mis padres tenían la maravillosa idea de perderme por la ciudad para darme una sorpresa.

La sorpresa fue que fuimos a comer en una embajada japonesa… el lugar era increíble, muy lindo y su comida era increíble, pero estoy segura que esa parte no importa mucho, cierto Yunuen?

**-… un poco, pero por algo es importante ese día no?**

-es importante, si te cuento lo que paso después de regresar a casa.

Después de llegar a la casa, me di cuenta de dos cosa, una, que me había dejado el teléfono celular en mi cuarto y dos, que ese día si tenía clases de inglés y japonés en el cenlex… para mi buena suerte, estaba de buenas y decidí mandar por un tubo mi preocupación con respecto a mis clases.

Pero del celular fue otra cosa, me terminaron regañando, pero lo interesante fue quien y como me regaño esa persona, sus mensajes era algo asi.

-"holas Saku

-estas ahí?

-oye, para algo tienes el teléfono!"

Me regaño Shaoran que termine diciéndole que había olvidado el teléfono y que era mi cumpleaños.

-"es tu cumpleaños?... felicidades!

-gracias – fue mi respuesta

-oye, ya que es tu cumpleaños, que tal un beso de regalo?

-… no, gracias – le conteste yo algo sorprendida por su mensaje

-vamos o quieres que te lo robe de nuevo?

-preferiría que no lo hicieras – dije avergonzada recordando el evento.

-vamos, o dámelo tú, mi cumpleaños también esta cercas

-… cuando sea tu cumpleaños te felicitare, pero pídele a tu novia el beso

-ya le he pedido, pero yo quiero uno tuyo

-no"

Y la discusión continuo, puesto que yo nunca le diría que sí y él insistía demasiado en algo que no debía obtener.

Después de muchas discusiones de ese tipo, termine acostumbrándome a sus peticiones, logrando que no les tomara mucha importancia.

Pronto las vacaciones de verano terminaron y con ella inicie mi quinto semestre.

Donde seguía teniendo a Tomoyo como compañera y a Shaoran como amigo de cursos más abajo, extrañamente durante esa época nos encontrábamos más tiempo, lo cual era raro, tomando en cuenta que yo tenía muy pocas horas libres y él no podía acompañarme al cenlex por atletismo.

Pero aun así no las arreglábamos para poder hablar y molestarnos mutuamente.

A mitad del semestre termine saliendo temprano de mis clases y Shaoran estaba en su casa descansando, por lo que en un ataque de aburrimiento fui en dirección a su casa sin decirle nada.

Cuando estaba enfrente de los departamentos, termine con una duda ¿Cuál era el número de su casa?

Termine mandándole un mensaje, que después supe que lo confundió un poco.

-"oye, asómate por tu ventana"

El no contesto, pero envés de eso me llamo.

-"para que quieres que salga por mi ventana? – me pregunto algo extrañado.

-tu solo hazlo

-sabes que estoy desnudo?

-… si fuera así, te recomendó que te vistas – fue mi respuesta sin emoción alguna"

Poco después salió su cabeza por la ventana, yo lo llame y le dije que me abriera su puesta, que en unos momentos subía.

Al subir, él se tardó unos minutos en abrirme la puerta, resulto ser verdad el hecho de que estaba desnudo, al parecer según sus palabras solo llevaba el pantalón puesto cuando le mande el mensaje.

Pase a su sala y me senté en uno de sus sillones, el solo me miro aún más extrañado, su cara parecía decir completamente "¿Por qué viniste?" parecía tanto extrañado como divertido.

Pero lo interesante pasó después de que le dijera que estaba aburrida y que ese día no tenía clases en el cenlex y no tenía ganas de llegar temprano a mi casa.

-Pero ya después les contare como fue esa visita a la casa de Shaoran.

**-me parece divertido, algo malo paso – dije con todas las negras intenciones de molestarla.**

-no es lo que piensas, te lo puedo asegurar – dijo Sakura, pero su cara estaba roja.


	10. encuesta

**HOLA! Sakura**

-hola Yunuen

**-me contaras que paso despues de ir a casa de Shaoran?**

-te contare, pero espero y no se entere nadie… esto me gustaría llevármelo a la tumba

**-… no te prometo nada – dije sonriendo divertida.**

Una vez tome asiento en su sala, note que nos rodeaba cierto ambiente incomodo… pero no era para menos.

Shaoran se sentó frente a mí y me miro extrañado, pero luego pareció divertido ante una idea.

-"oye, puedo hacerte una pregunta? – me dijo el con un tono de "te vas aponer roja cual fresa por esto, pero será muy divertido de ver".

-sí, claro – le conteste yo con naturalidad, ese tono de voz ya era algo normal de escuchar.

-te has…"

… dios que pena! El recordar esa conversación… dios, Yunuen que nadie sepa esto, te lo advierto, si alguien se entera, me moriré de vergüenza! – me grito Sakura, pero yo por mis lectores y porque sé que Tomoyo me apoya si Sakura se entera, seguiré escribiendo.

-"te has masturbado alguna vez? – me pregunto de alguna forma serio, pero divertido.

-…que? – fue mi respuesta inmediata, en ese momento mi cerebro aun no procesaba la pregunta.

-te pregunto si te has masturbado alguna vez, pues sé que eres virgen, pero al menos puedes decirme, no? – bueno, era cierto que se me notaba a leguas que era virgen, pero, masturbarme… DIOS NO!

-…no, ni siquiera lo he pensado – dije seriamente avergonzada, ese tipo me quería ver realmente roja.

-que, ni una vez, ni siquiera cuando me imaginas a mi desnudo? – dijo serio, pero también en broma.

-… ni una vez te he imaginado así y no, nunca me he… tocado – dije más roja al decir lo último.

-… dime, no sientes curiosidad?

-ni un poco – fue mi respuesta inmediata.

-ni un poco? Yo estaría realmente curioso – dijo el con tranquilidad – dime, no hay algo que quieras probar?

-como?

-sí, mira, a mí me han dicho que…"

**DIOS MIO NO QUIERO RECORDAR ESTO! – grito al aire una muy sonrojada Sakura.**

-"si, mira, a mí me han dicho que beso muy bien, pero a mí me gustaría experimentar más tipos de besos y en diferentes lugares… y que me dijeran cual es mejor – me dijo el mirándome… dios, lo recuerdo con nitidez, Shaoran me veía como un lobo ve a un pequeño conejo, él me veía con hambre.

-… ya, pero… nunca e tenido a alguien conmigo como para tener esa curiosidad – dije yo inocentemente, sin darme cuenta de su mirada.

-pero, ya estas próxima de salir del bacho, no quieres salir con alguien o algo?

-no realmente, siempre e tenido primero mis estudios y después están mis amigos… nunca busque tener un novio

-y que vas a hacer en la universidad, no saldrás con nadie?

-… tal vez, si alguien me lo pide, pero, dudo mucho que eso pase – dije yo en broma.

-serias una rompecorazones, pero enserio, prométeme que saldrás y te acostaras con todo el que puedas – me pidió divertido.

-… bien, te lo prometo, pero no pienso exagerar – dije yo imaginándome el peor panorama de las palabras de Shaoran.

-bien, pero dime, ahora, no sientes ninguna curiosidad por algo?

-…no realmente, pero si tuviera que decir de algo seria de las coincidencias.

-coincidencias?

-sí, recuerdas cuando me besaste en el metro? – dije yo muy quitada de la pena, mis palabras sonaban más bien a que estaba contando un chiste bastante grosero.

-sí, pero qué?

-bueno, después de eso, al día siguiente me tocaba clase de filosofía con un maestro… recuerdas a un maestro de filosofía que tiene amarrado su cabello en una cola de caballo?

-sí, voy a sus clases cuando tengo horas libres – dijo algo extrañado.

-sí, bueno el agarro y me pregunto si te conocía, justo en medio de la clase y para terminar cuando le dije que éramos amigos, dijo "amigos he, yo pensé otra cosa"

-…jajajaja – se recostó sobre el sofá mientras se reía a carcajadas, logrando que yo me sonrojara nuevamente.

-no te rías, no fue divertido! – me queje.

-vamos, tengo que preguntárselo la próxima vez que lo vea – dijo divertido.

-estás loco!

-tengo que preguntárselo jajaja

-tonto

-oye, tengo otra pregunta

-dime

-que talla eres?

-mediana – fue mi respuesta inmediata… pensando que hablaba de mi ropa

-bueno… me refería a la de tus pechos

-… estás loco si piensas que te voy a decir – le dije para luego ver la hora en mi reloj, dentro de poco seria la hora de salida normal… si no me iba pronto me regañarían en casa por llegar tarde.

-vamos! – suplico.

-estás loco, oye, dentro de poco tengo que irme

-ven, te llevo al metro, tengo que llevar mi auto al mecánico

-y eso, por qué?

-me chocaron – fue su simple respuesta

-sí, claro… gracias, acepto tu oferta

-bien, vámonos"

Dijo para luego tomar las llaves de su auto y guiarme al estacionamiento de su departamento, en donde para mi mala suerte no dejo de molestarme con mi talla.

Lo peor de todo fue que dijo.

-"vamos, dímelo! – suplicó

-no

-vamos, se ve que no eres copa A, pero dudo mucho que sea D… es C?

-"como rayos lo supo?!" – pensé con pánico – piensa lo que quieras

-vamos, es C verdad

-claaro – dije con sarcasmo"

El solo sonrió y me abrió la puerta de su auto, que ciertamente tenía una buena abolladura en una esquina de la parte de atrás… entre en pánico, era seguro estar en ese auto con él manejando?

"-no piensas matarme, verdad?

-jajajaja, si fuera así, también moriría aquí."

Yo solo reí por unos momentos, luego de eso solo me acompaño al metro, para luego irse… esa fue la última vez que pude hablar con el correctamente.


	11. proyecto

**HOLA! Sakura**

-hola Yunuen

**-que tal tus vacaciones?**

-divertidas, aunque tuve algunos problemas de salud – dijo algo triste.

**-…que mal, pero cuenta, que paso después, pudiste hablar otra vez con Shaoran?**

\- bueno…

A finales de quinto semestre una maestra de literatura nos pidió de trabajo final grabar un… como era?

**-pidámosle un poco de ayuda a Tomoyo, puesto que Sakura no logra acordarse muy bien de ese trabajo.**

_-claro, déjame ver…_

Bueno, el trabajo era de literatura y se trataba de una radio-novela y hacer una historia en video… pero lo interesante es que necesitamos la ayuda de Shaoran para que actuara como un chico desobligado e irresponsable, que tenía que dejar olvidada a otra persona, según el video.

Lo divertido es que no se esforzó mucho, era muy parecido su personaje con él.

Inclusive recuerdo que para el video hacia como que jugaba Xbox y al estar grabando también la pantalla que aún estaba en menú, él tuvo que jugar de verdad.

Es más ese día andaba preocupada porque el gato de Shaoran de nombre Uri me había dejado la sudadera llena de pelo.

Por otra parte nosotras llegamos de improviso a su casa, si mal no recuerdo teníamos planeado hacer el trabajo otro día, pero él salió ocupado y tuvimos que hacerlo en dos horas que teníamos de descanso, ni siquiera nos pudimos despedir bien o platicar.

-… wou – dije yo.

-sí, fue una visita exprés – dijo Tomoyo.

-bien, gracias por tu ayuda :3

-está bien, de todos modos ya casi terminas

-sí, unos dos capítulos más y ya estaría a la par con el hoy por hoy.

-bien.

-bueno, regresando con Sakura, dinos, que paso de después de terminar el trabajo.

-… bueno

Durante la semana me llego un mensaje de Sharon pidiéndome disculpas por no haberme dejado casi votada con el trabajo.

-"no te preocupes

-pero es que ya habíamos quedado y yo voy te de olvido – me mando una carita triste con el mensaje.

-está bien, pero me lo pagas un día

-bien, oye cuanto sacaste en el trabajo

-no se

-bueno, cuando te dicen?

-… tampoco lo se

-se nota tu interés

-… no importa, pero dime, porque me dejaste ese día?

-es que choque con el auto

-chocaste o te chocaron?

-choque, ahora está en la agencia

-que mal

-si"

Ese día descubrí que estaba su auto en la agencia medio destruido… Shaoran estaba pensando en mejor comprarse otro.

Al poco tiempo se terminó el quinto semestre y con ello inicio el sexto y último semestre de la escuela, y yo durante ese tiempo también había dejado el cenlex, quería estar más tiempo con mis amigos.

Pero quien hubiera predicho que Tomoyo y yo no estuviéramos juntas en el mismo salón… triste fue nuestra sorpresa por parte de las dos.

Y Shaoran ya no iba a la escuela, puesto que él estaba en quinto y en ese momento solo daban clases de numero par… nunca más lo volví a ver en la escuela.

**Bien, los dejo hasta aquí, sino estaría adelantando mucho la historia :3**


	12. imposible despedirse, dolor del tiempo

**HOLA! Sakura**

-hola Yunuen

**-dentro de poco llegas al final de tu historia no?**

-sí, escucha.

Durante sexto semestre el aburrimiento y la monotonía era algo regular en mis días, lo único que lograba divertirme era cuando rara vez me encontraba con Tomoyo afuera de los salones, con ella podía experimentar cosas diferentes todos los días que hablaba con ella, no me aburría.

Por otro lado, mi actitud con mis compañeros de salón era de molestia, no lograba sentirme feliz con nadie, así que estuve sola durante seis meses en mi salón… rara vez lograba comunicarme con alguien y si lo hacía, era por alguna necesidad… puesto que también las clases me eran aburridas no prestaba verdadera atención en ellas, pero extrañamente no reprobaba sus exámenes.

Mi contacto con Shaoran vía telefónica se redujo a un intercambio de mensajes cada dos semanas si lo tengo que especificar.

Durante ese momento también estaba en un pequeño problema familiar.

Mi hermano mayor estaba metido en problemas por su novia que al parecer termino amenazándolo con meterlo a la cárcel si volvía a acercarse a su casa… aun ahora desconozco la historia completa de ese evento.

Mi hermano después de romper con dicha novia él cambio a tal punto en que deje de sentir ese apego familiar que sentía antes… ahora me cuesta trabajo verlo como parte de mi familia, no se ya que tiene en su cabeza… puesto que él se volvió una persona de lo más cruel con los sentimientos y rara vez lograba verlo sonreír con sinceridad; tuvo muchas novias y muchas de ellas al mismo tiempo, pero con eso él perdió mi confianza y mi cariño.

Yo ya no sabía quién era él.

Por otro lado, estaban mis padres… desde hacía tres años, justo cuando entre al bacho, mis padres habían empezado a tener fuertes discusiones y peleas constantes, cuando estaba en sexto semestre, por fin me entere que estaban ellos preparando el divorcio, solo estaban esperando a que cumpliera los 18 años para que de esa forma fuera más sencillo el proceso de separación.

Extrañamente no me dolió saberlo, lo que me dolió fue que sabía que no volvería a ver ese símbolo de familia del que antes me sentía orgullosa de mostrar a mis compañeros de escuela, al decir que mi familia estaba bien teniendo a mis dos padres juntos… esa imagen se destruyó sin piedad y dejo un gran vacío en mi corazón, llega el día en que me cuesta ver una imagen de una familia feliz y no llorar con solo verla.

… poco tiempo paso y con ella llego el caos.

La escuela en donde estaba, había decidido entrar en huelga cuando estaban los estudiantes a unas semanas de sus exámenes finales.

El caos llego para todo estudiante de sexto que tuviera todas sus materias aprobadas; si, yo estaba en caos.

En la semana que anunciaron ese hecho, todos los profesores nos dieron un examen o nos pidieron algún trabajo, para de esa forma poder calificarnos… una semana estresante.

A la siguiente semana, era firma de calificaciones y conseguir unos sellos de biblioteca, laboratorio y dirección, para que de esa forma te dieran de baja en el sistema escolar… un verdadero caos, esos sellos solo estaban por tres horas y siempre estaba lleno el lugar de gente.

Cuando la semana acabo todos los estudiantes de sexto semestre estábamos tan estresados y cansados que en vez de personas parecíamos otra cosa… zombis quizá.

Ese día yo llegue a mi casa y llore de lo estresante que había sido el día… no podía soportar más, así que llore y llore.

Pocos días después, mi abuelita paterna sufre un ataque y es llevada al hospital, dos días después eran mis exámenes para entrar a la universidad… estaba preocupada, triste y nerviosa… era un asco ese día.

Un día antes de mi examen fui a ver a mi abuelita junto con mi hermano y mi mamá al hospital… nunca olvidare el dolor que sentí cuando la vi tendida en una cama quejándose de que la comida de hospital sabia mal y que ahora ella no podía sentir la mitad de su cuerpo… sufrió un derrame cerebral… más de una vez tuve que resistir la tentación de llorar.

El día del examen me sentía nerviosa y preocupada… era normal, esa escuela estaba muy por encima de mis posibilidades, una escuela de elite por así decirlo.

El examen lo termine después de dos horas y media… me sentía cansada y aliviada, en una semana sabría si me quedaría en esa escuela.

Siendo franca a los pocos días, cuando estaba completamente sola en la casa, porque mis padres trabajaban, mi hermano seguía en la escuela, mi abuelita en el hospital y mi abuelito cuidando de ella y yo, había terminado ya mi escuela, tres semanas antes de lo previsto… un día mire teléfono celular y vi el nombre de Shaoran, lo extrañaba… y aunque podía marcarle a Tomoyo, sabía que ella estaba teniendo sus propios problemas, dentro de poco ella también se iría, se iba a mudar a Veracruz… así que sin penarlo realmente, marque el teléfono de Shaoran.

Al segundo tono me contesto, lo recuerdo… esa fue la última vez que escuche su voz.

La conversación que tuvimos fue una sin sentido y con muchas bromas sugerentes y vergüenza de mi parte… la mayor parte de la conversación no la recordaba después de cinco minutos después de hablarla, pero aun así, la llamada duro cuatro horas, la llamada más larga que he hecho en toda mi vida.

La semana paso y me llego la notificación de que había sido aceptada en la escuela, estaba feliz y de alguna forma quería que mis padres me celebraran de la misma forma que le celebraron a mi hermano cuando supieron que el había sido aceptado en la universidad… pero lo único que recibí fue unas simples palabras.

-qué bueno – dijo mi hermano sin ni siquiera sonreír y agrego – asegúrate de tener todos los documentos que te piden.

-me alegro por ti – dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa y luego me abrazó, puesto que le había avisado por teléfono antes, su abrazo lo recibí cuando llego a la casa… un abrazo de lo más frio.

-felicidades – fue lo único que dijo mi papa… por teléfono, fue el primero en saberlo y ni siquiera cuando llego lo comento.

Me había dolido, sus acciones me habían dolido, yo que había salido de un bachillerato, una escuela conocida por que sus estudiantes literalmente no estudian, había entrado a una escuela mundialmente conocida como la numero uno en el área que yo había escogido como carrera… pero ellos, simplemente no habían hecho nada… con mi hermano literalmente habían saltado de alegría, ¿Cuál era la diferencia? No lo sabía y al día siguiente no me intereso saberlo… me sentía tanto harta como traicionada, simplemente ignore mis sentimientos.

Después de eso, cerré mi corazón de gran manera, no quería sentirme triste, menos cuando sabía que en pocos días mi abuelita saldría del hospital.

Sentí ganas de llorar cuando vi entrar a mis abuelitos a la casa, mi abuelito venia empujando a mi abuelita que estaba en silla de ruedas, según había escuchado a escondidas, era muy probable que ella no volviera a caminar y si lo hacía estaba claro que le dolería y mucho.

Una semana después, cumplí 18 años, el cumpleaños más triste que pudo recordar.

Dos días antes mi madre se va de viaje de negocios, no regresaría en una semana, mis abuelos se encuentran de viaje medico con mis tíos los doctores… era fin de semana y mi papá me despierta con unas mañanitas en el DVD… ese fue el cumpleaños en donde mi padre solo sonrió y me dijo "felicidades" y mi hermano "felicidades, eres un año más vieja"… llore, me sentía realmente sola, me abrase a mi papá mientras me sentaba en el sofá, el solo pensó que lloraba por felicidad, no podía estar más equivocado… yo ya era mayor de edad, ellos ya se podían divorciar sin ningún impedimento.

Los días pasaron y con ellos los meses, solo intercambie con Shaoran cuatro mensajes más antes de no volver a saber nada de él… me sentí triste cuando acepte la realidad, pero no llore.

El año pasó y por fin había aceptado la realidad, Shaoran había perdido su teléfono o se lo habían robado… en cualquiera de los casos, yo ya no tenía forma de comunicarme con él, ni tampoco podía visitarlo, él se había mudado y no sabía yo su dirección para verlo.

Durante ese tiempo, para tratar de tranquilizarme, me hacia la tonta y le escribía a su celular por mensajes, pero nada más lograba sentirme triste porque no podía hablarle.

La universidad era divertida y todo, pero los problemas en mi casa eran mayores, mis abuelitos cada día estaban más cansados, mi abuelita siempre tenía que estar medicada, tenía pastillas para todos los días de la semana, mi abuelito preocupado por ella, mi papá y mi hermano se habían ido a un departamento muy lejos de donde vivíamos… nunca me gusto ese departamento y mi mamá tenía problemas con su trabajo.

Yo cada vez que me sentía decaída o triste leía todos los mensajes que había tenido con Shaoran, siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa de la cara… pero pronto todo se derrumbó.

Mi teléfono se pirateo y perdí todos los mensajes que tenia de él.

Llore por una noche entera y me tarde tres días en darme cuenta que no podía hacer nada por recuperar esos mensajes… había perdido lo último que me quedaba de su recuerdo.

Los meses pasaron y un día cuando veía su antiguo número de celular noto que ha cambiado algo, alguien estaba usando su teléfono, me emociono y pienso que tal vez sea él… pero mi emoción cambia a una gran desilusión y tristeza cuando me entero que esa persona es una mujer con hijos… aviento el teléfono y maldigo a Shaoran por no poderlo contactar.

Los meses pasan y pronto cumplí los 19 años… hace ya un año que no sé nada de Shaoran y ahora miro mi teléfono y cuando me siento triste y quiero hablarle, me detengo mientras pienso "el ya no está ahí", solo pensarlo logra crear un pequeño agujero en mi corazón y un nudo en mi garganta.

Un día que estaba bebiendo con un amigo de mi hermano y mi hermano, me pongo emotiva y recuerdo una pequeña conversación que tuve con Shaoran.

-"oye, te marque en la madrugada cuando estaba borracho – fue su mensaje.

-en serio?, no tengo registro en mi celular de una llamada perdida.

-bueno, tal vez fue porque ni conecto la llamada, oye, que dirías si te marcara todo borracho tan de mañana?

-… no lo sé, nunca me ha pasado, pero tal vez "que quieres tan temprano?" eso diría

-"pero quería hablar contigo" te contestaría yo

-y no puede esperar a mañana!? – le contesto yo siguiendo el juego de la borrachera.

-no! quería hablar con una chica linda y fue a ti en la primera que pensé

-… aja, pero que es tan importante, quiero dormir

-la noche es joven! Pero, no lo recuerdo, A! sí, quería decirte que te quiero aun cuando estás loca y eres agresiva

-… loca?

-sip, loca, oye te dejo, ya se acabó mi trago

-aja, hasta luego… no manches – le había contestado yo.

-sería divertido, cuando este borracho la siguiente vez, te marcare, tienes que esperar mi llamada.

-bien, la esperare – fue el último mensaje que había mandado con una sonrisa en ese momento"

Ese día que estaba bebiendo lo recordé y déjame decirte que ya tenía varias copas encima, si estaba un poco borracha, así que en una nota de mi teléfono escribí.

"Sabes, hoy extraño nuevamente hablar contigo… estoy tomando con mi hermano y su amigo… recuerdas cuando hablamos "que dirías si estuvieras happy?" pues te puedo decir que aunque no lo estoy, happy, me falta poco; te diría "te extraño, me hace falta hablar contigo, verte… te extraño"".

… hace ya dos meses de eso y aun ahora por las calles busco su rostro al caminar, busco su voz al escuchar a alguien hablar y volteo cada vez que percibo su aroma, un aroma parecido al chocolate negro, lo recuerdo por visitar varias veces su casa… me duele no haber aceptado mis sentimientos antes, me duele saber que dentro de poco yo también me iré de esta casa en donde he vivido más de siete años porque se está derrumbando… me duele saber que mi mejor amiga está en un lugar muy lejos de mi alcance… también me duele saber que mis padres ya están divorciados y que mi hermano ya no es la misma persona que alguna vez respete y protegí… me duele saber que mis abuelos muy pronto ya no estarán conmigo, lo puedo ver en sus ojos… me duele, pero me duele más que nada, no poder nunca haberme despedido como era debido de Shaoran… en ningún momento nos despedimos, solo nos decíamos.

-"nos vemos" – Termino de contar Sakura con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

**Y con eso termina la historia real… en una semana Sakura leera toda la historia en internet y si recibo su aprobación, yo le daré un final a esta historia, esperando que en algún momento se vuelva realidad.**


	13. discusión

**HOLA! Sakura**

-MALDITO Yunuen!

**Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa… rayos, no pensé que reaccionara de esa forma.**

-cómo pudiste?! – dijo realmente molesta.

**-tranquila, te pedí permiso ¿no? lo dice el primer capítulo – le dije con calma.**

-… muérete – fue lo último que escuche, luego, todo se volvió negro después de ver su puño acercarse a mi cara.

…

_-Bueno, ahora yo continuare la historia en nombre de Yunuen (soy Tomoyo), como fue su última voluntad antes de irse T-T_

**-OYE! No me mates, Sakura si me mando al hospital por algunos hematomas y un ojo morado, pero estoy vivo y seguiré escribiendo! – le grito a esa Tomoyo que tenía una sonrisa de lo más sádica y burlona.**

_-… oye moradito, donde esta Sakura – dijo Tomoyo mientras veía en todas direcciones (estábamos en la sala de mi casa)._

**-ahí echa bolita – le señale una esquina en donde se podía ver a Sakura completamente hecha un ovillo mientras murmuraba "que vergüenza… me quiero morir… dios, mátame… maldito Yunuen… que Shaoran nunca lo sepa… mátenme"… en mi opinión exagera, soy yo el que tiene un ojo morado por su culpa!**

_-oye Sakura, supéralo, que probabilidades tienes de que Shaoran leyera eso? – dijo Tomoyo de lo más divertida, ella sabía lo que ocultaba en mi computadora._

-… tengo sentimientos contradictorios – fue lo único que dijo Sakura mientras tenia las mejillas sonrojadas.

**Fui tomado por sorpresa y al parecer Tomoyo también.**

**-¿Cómo es eso? – le pregunto con la duda consumiéndome.**

-bueno, me imagine que podía él leerlo y enterarse de todo lo que sentía… pero si no lo sabe, me siento un poco triste – dijo con las mejillas más rojas.

**-… bueno, pero que pasaría si fuera ese el caso? – le pregunto mientras abro mi página de Fanfiction en mi computadora.**

-dime que estás jugando – fue lo primero que dijo Sakura mientras su cara perdía ese lindo sonrojo que tenía hasta hace unos momentos.

**-bueno, este mensaje me llego hace unos días, pero estaba recluido en mi casa porque mis padres pensaron que me había peleado… por tu culpa me castigaron – le dije a Sakura y le mostré una conversación MP que había tenido con una persona, cuando Sakura lo leyó su cara paso por diferentes tonalidades, tanto rojos como pálidos.**

-o dios mío! – dijo Sakura para luego salir corriendo del cuarto y posteriormente escuche el sonido de la puerta de entrada serrarse… rayos, esa no era mi intención, pensé que estaría más feliz.

_-pobre, pensé que se alegraría – dijo Tomoyo viendo por una ventana._

**-yo estimaba que se sorprendiera, pero no que saliera corriendo de mi casa – la sorpresa no se iba.**

_-sí, pero cuando pensabas decirle que te habías puesto en contacto con Shaoran? – dijo Tomoyo algo molesta, pero divertida._

**-pensaba hacerlo hoy, justo después de que viera la conversación – le conteste con "culpa"?**

_-bueno, yo me voy, tengo que ir a perseguir a mi amiga – dijo Tomoyo mientras salía de la casa._

… **una hora pasó y por fin pude respirar tranquilo; saque mi teléfono celular y marque un número.**

**-oye, para cuando me tienes ese capítulo? – le pregunto a la persona al otro lado de la línea.**

-estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo, es mi primera vez escribiendo esto – dijo "esa" persona.

**-… cuanto tiempo crees tardarte?**

-tal vez lo tenga para la siguiente semana

**-bien, pero mándalo antes para que pueda editar lo peligroso, después de todo la historia es termino T**

-solo cambia el termino y ya está – dijo divertido.

**-no bromes… además eso no se hacerlo – mentí.**

-como sea, me prometes que Sakura no lera esto verdad? – se escuchaba algo nervioso.

**-sí, si – volví a mentir, si Sakura sufría una increíble vergüenza, porque no hacer que él también la sintiera?... soy mala, lo sé.**

-bien… no me gustaría que lo supiera.

**-ok, márcame cuando ya lo tengas termina – le digo y cuelgo la llamada… esto sería un verdadero espectáculo, pienso mientras sonrió con maldad.**

* * *

Bien, eso es todo por ahora, pero antes tengo que aclarar una cosa.

Hasta este punto de la historia empieza la ficción… pero este capítulo si tiene de verdad la mitad de lo escrito… Sakura si me mando al hospital, pero otra cosa no paso… ustedes decidan que es real o no en este capítulo.

Por otro lado, les diré un adelanto, el siguiente capítulo será el primer POV Shaoran… espérenlo.

**P.D.: Feliz día del niño :3**


	14. Shaoran

**POV Shaoran**

Bueno… como empiezo esto?

… no tengo ni idea.

(Suspiro) bueno, siguiendo la petición de Yunuen are este capítulo… pero regreso a lo mismo ¿Cómo empiezo?

…

Empecemos por como entre en la escuela… no, eso no, termine entrando al bachillerato 02 por suerte, después de ser mi segundo intento, el primero lo olvide y aun así, salí tan mal en los exámenes que termine en el horario de la tarde… bueno, eso mejor lo dejo aparte.

Cuando entre en la escuela me sentía emocionado… un poco.

Al poco tiempo me di cuenta que era malísimo para poner atención a mis clases… pero eso dejándolo aparte, cuando me entere de que la escuela tenia Atletismo me fui a inscribirme al segundo siguiente.

Para mi sorpresa, era unas horas antes de entrar a mis clases, el acabose, yo soy pésimo para llegar temprano o a una hora en específico, siempre llego tarde.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo después, pero en mi primera clase de atletismo la vi, Sakura, ese es su nombre… una chica pequeña con una actitud de lo más divertida, mi primer pensamiento cuando la vi fue "esa chica es divertida" al segundo siguiente mientras corríamos empecé a hablar con ella, parecía divertirse con las tonterías que decía… su sonrisa era bonita, aunque rara vez la mostraba.

Era una chica de lo más interesante, era divertida y graciosa, aunque un poco agresiva… también era divertido jugar con ella.

Más pronto de lo que quisiera me di cuenta que ella era del horario de la mañana… mientras yo estaba en la tarde.

En pocas palabras, tenía muy poco tiempo para estar con ella, siendo exactos solo eran dos horas… y rayos, era muy poco tiempo para estar con ella.

Por un tiempo solo me centre en hacerme amigos, no era difícil, pero me concentraba más en Sakura, era divertido estar con ella, lograba estar con ella mucho tiempo, siempre estábamos juntos… y para mi sorpresa pronto logre que ella accediera en que la acompañara en el metro… aunque me saltaba unas cuantas clases, no me importaba, quería estar más tiempo con ella.

No importaba de que habláramos, siempre nos divertíamos y lográbamos entretenernos.

Otra cosa que parecía ella disfrutar era molestarme, usaba mucho el sarcasmo y había ocasiones en donde ella simplemente sonreía sin razón aparente, cuando le preguntaba la razón, ella simplemente guardaba silencio y sonreía más, yo solo le decía que estaba loca.

Pasó el tiempo y por accidente descubrí que ella era increíblemente inocente, así que siempre que podía la molestaba con ello.

Era divertido verla avergonzada… si por mi fuera me encantaría que siempre me mostrara esa actitud avergonzada y su rostro sonrojado… pero sería un problema que más personas pudieran ver esas expresiones de ella.

El tiempo nuevamente paso y me sorprendí bastante, descubrí un día que esperaba que dieran rápido la hora para ir a atletismo para poder estar con Sakura… grande fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que ella me gustaba, no sabía cuándo había empezado, pero ahora que lo sabía, me sentía ansioso por tener que ir a atletismo, también estaba un poco molesto por no poder estar en la mañana, para estar más con ella.

A la hora siguiente descubrí que me estaba molestando por tonterías y decidí calmarme… estaba poniéndome celoso por los chicos de la mañana y para terminar de los compañeros de clase de Sakura… era mejor no seguir pensando en eso.

Pronto mi iluminación llego, si no quería preocuparme por ella, lo mejor sería que ella solo pudiera pensara en mí.

Y de esa forma empecé a estar más junto de ella y para ser sincero, Sakura no parecía molesta por mi cercanía, parecía incluso disfrutarla.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y con ella llego la temporada de exámenes, salí horrible en ellos y Sakura se burló, pero me ayudo a estudiar, en eso se lo agradecía.

Otro día normal llego para todos los de atletismo, pero no para mí, ese día yo llegue a la clase con el pelo rosa, nuevamente todos me molestaron y Sakura no paraba de reírse… me hiso incluso a mi feliz de que ella riera a mi consta.

Durante esa semana estábamos jugando yo y otros chicos a poder tirarnos al piso y para mi sorpresa Sakura se incluyó en el juego y yo era el primero al que quería derribar… pero no pudo enfrentarme de otra forma?

Ella me sorprendió poniéndose enfrente de mí y diciendo con una voz que denotaba no haber matado a ningún insecto en su vida.

-"levanta los brazos – dijo sonriente."

Yo sin entender la razón le hice caso y cuál fue mi sorpresa, ella me abraza… bueno, no se puede llamar abrazo realmente, era un intento de llave para tirarme, pero yo me puse rígido por dos razones, uno, estaba sorprendido y dos, quería que ella siguiera restregándose en mí.

Para mi sorpresa dos chicos más la ayudaron a tirarme, uno me sujeto las piernas, mientras otro me jalaba la playera, Sakura callo enzima mío riendo, yo también estaba feliz, justo cuando caíamos, yo la abrase y me di cuenta que aunque casi le sacaba una cabeza de estatura, ella cabía perfectamente en mis brazos.

Al día siguiente de eso, ella me mostro una herida en su mano, me dijo que esa herida era culpa mía, para ser más exactos ella dijo.

-"mira, tengo una herida por tu culpa – dijo ella mientras me mostraba su mano derecha, era una herida minúscula.

-y yo que culpa tengo? Te la hiciste tu sola – me queje jugando, pero me preguntaba cómo se la pudo haber hecho.

-bueno, es tu culpa por no dejarte tirar – fue su respuesta"

En respuesta yo solo me reí, me reí divertido y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz, ella tendría una marca un tanto evidente de mi persona y ella no podría olvidarlo.

Pronto llegamos a la temporada de concursos y todos estábamos muy concentrados en nuestras prácticas y puedo decir que Sakura era mejor en la jabalina de lo que quiero aceptar, además de que era buena en la carrera de relevos.

Yo en cambio era bueno con el disco y en carreras de corta distancia.

Sakura no participo en las competencias, puesto que no tenían de lo que ella era buena, mientras que yo estaba feliz por no tener que ir a clases, mis amigos también estaban felices por eso.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, exámenes y ese tipo de cosas dejémoslas para otro rato, lo interesante de esto, es que yo casi todos los días acompañaba a Sakura al metro, pero un día que no podía hacerlo, ella me espero.

-"que pasa? – me había preguntado con tristeza.

-tengo clases, no puedo acompañarte – dije extrañado en ese momento

-entiendo, te veo después – dijo y después se fue"

Cuando se fue lo entendí, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a mi presencia, estaba feliz.

Y en esa clase en la que no podía faltar fue que me entere que tenía que hacer una calavera como trabajo final… ese fue el inicio de todo.

… **les dejare hasta aquí, lo divertido será la semana que viene.**


	15. la bese

**POV Shaoran**

El proyecto de la calavera fue en realidad divertido de hacer, pero fue más divertido lo que paso después de que llegue a Atletismo con ella bajo el brazo.

Sakura en cuanto vio el proyecto no pudo evitar reírse de él y llamarlo fresa… cosa que era cierto una vez me explico por qué lo veía de esa forma.

Lo admito, ella tenía una buena imaginación y no era mala idea pintarla para que pareciera una fresa, pero eso sería mucho trabajo, así que mejor defendí lo que era en un principio.

Discutimos un rato y después empezamos a trabajar en lo que el maestro nos pedía, luego cuando termino la clase y que nuevamente Sakura me molestara con mi trabajo le pedí a un compañero mío de Atletismo y de salón que se llevara mi "fresa" (nombrada así por Sakura) y mi mochila, que quería estar un rato más con ella y que recitaría estar libre y ligero si las cosas salían mal.

Soy precavido.

Acompañe a Sakura hasta el metro y tengo que decir que me tomo por sorpresa que cuando llegáramos ella me dijera que se esperaría un poco puesto que el metro había llegado y la gente la aplastaría, así que previniendo eso, ella me acompaño a una tienda a comprar una botella de agua, pero cuando llegamos nuevamente a la entrada del metro (en los torniquetes) lugar en donde nos despedíamos normalmente.

Lo admito, la tome desprevenida y esa era mi verdadera intención.

La bese, fue un beso corto y fugas, aunque puedo decir que tiene unos labios suaves… cuando me separe de ella su expresión me desconcertó y al mismo tiempo me dio tiempo para que previniera lo peor, me despedí y salí corriendo del metro, pero aun así escuche su grito de sorpresa y vergüenza.

Sonreía mientras entraba a mi clase, sería divertido ver su cara después en nuestra siguiente clase de atletismo.

Que para mi sorpresa eso no paso… no volvió a venir a atletismo, me sentí un poco culpable por ser la causa de eso.

Pero no me rendiría, así que mejore mis notas y cambie de horario en el siguiente semestre mientras pensaba en que cara aria Sakura cuando me viera en la mañana.

**No en mal plan pero Shaoran es un verdadero vago y si no lo llamara continuamente olvidaría que tiene que escribir esto… por ahora, lamento el capítulo tan corto y que de momento no tenga nada de Sakura, ella no me habla… por otro lado, los veré en el siguiente capítulo :3 – digo yo (Yunuen)**


	16. mi tristesa

**POV Shaoran**

Si se preguntan "valió la pena mejorar mis notas y cambiar de horario para ver a Sakura?" les respondería con una gran sonrisa "SI!".

Sakura cuando me vio en el patio de ejercicio para la clase de educación física, era todo un poema, sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca literalmente se abrió (aunque fuera solo porque las palabras no salían de ella), pero su desconcierto me lo contagio cuando envés de saludarme como cualquier persona normal aria, ella lo primero que dijo fue:

-"que haces aquí?"

… me fue inevitable no tomarle el pelo y seguir molestándola.

Pero dejando eso de lado, porque me resulta un poco aburrido, puesto que ya saben lo que paso, todos ya han leído lo que paso entre Sakura y yo en los capítulos anteriores, así que dejare toda esa parte de la historia de lado y les diré que paso el día en que encontré y leí todo lo que habíamos vivido.

…

Después de casi un año en el que no había tenido comunicación con Sakura yo me encontraba trabajando y un compañero de trabajo estaba riéndose por algo que estaba leyendo en su celular y yo de curioso fui a preguntarle la razón.

-que lees? – le pregunte mientras me ponía a un lado para ver que tanto le divertía.

-un fic… sabes lo que son, no? – me dijo con burla.

-ni idea, pero que te está divirtiendo?

-… en pocas palabras son historias de diferentes personas que utilizan el nombre de algún personaje de alguna película, libro, caricatura, novela o serie anime y lo que estoy leyendo en una historia de un libro, muy chistosa por cierto – me conto divertido mientras observaba mi duda.

Mire la pagina con interés y me dispuse a ver que tipo de historias de mis series anime favoritas tenia y fue en el momento en que me metí a la página de Sakura Card Captor que vi la historia de "amor extraño?"… no negare que en el momento en que leí la introducción no me llamo la atención, pero solo por curiosidad por las palabras "historia real" decidí leerla… solo dios sabe cuán grande fue mi sorpresa cuando termine el segundo capítulo… más de un fuerte grito y sorpresa me invadieron completamente.

Mientras más capítulos leía lograba experimentar diferentes emociones, sorpresa, felicidad, diversión y… molestia.

Como rayos es que no supe de sus problemas, estaba ella sufriendo y yo no podía ayudarla!

Me sentía molesto y muy, muy impotente.

Con cada palabra que leía podía sentir sus sentimientos o bueno, lo que el escritor Yunuen me trasmitía con lo que escribía… pero más que nada, más que molesto, más que impotente, estaba feliz, incluso yo me encontré sonriendo mientras leía como Sakura disfrutaba de nuestros momentos juntos, en más de una ocasión sonreí y me reí por los recuerdos que volaban por mi mente con los capítulos.

Me fue inevitable el intentar ponerme en contacto con Yunuen y dios, salte de alegría cuando en mi correo me había llegado la respuesta a mi MP que le había mandado.

Pero dios, estaba molesto, el capitulo en donde ella cuenta cómo fueron sus últimos momento en la escuela, no negare que me rompí… me sentí realmente triste y molesto, puesto que en esos momentos aun podíamos encontrarnos, pero… no pudimos vernos.

Dios, estaba molesto, cuando ella más me necesitaba yo no estaba y tiempo después, el saber que poco a poco su vida se estaba rompiendo a pedazos, me odie por no poder estar con ella, yo la quería y no podía apoyarla.


	17. tengo una idea

**POV Shaoran**

Hoy por primera vez Yunuen me dio su número telefónico y aunque me enoje con él por no darme el de Sakura se lo perdone cuando me dijo que ella cada vez que hablaba de mi ella se ponía tan roja que dejaba en vergüenza a las manzanas.

Me fue inevitable no reírme al imaginarla.

Y durante un tiempo estaba feliz con tan solo saber cómo le estaba yendo y no negare que me sentía feliz como ella seguía creciendo y haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, también me sentí triste por enterarme que en su interior ella empezara a perder algunas cosas.

Sakura ya no podía ilusionarse o mejor dicho ella se había dicho que no debía ilusionarse con nada, porque la desilusión era demasiado triste.

Ella tampoco era tan tonta como en algún momento aparento, según la explicación que me dio Yunuen, ella actuaba torpe para que su familia no se preocupara por ella… pero ella por alguna extraña razón que no supo explicarme él, Sakura era demasiado inocente.

Y yo daba crédito de ello, yo sabía que tan inteligente y madura era ella, pero su inocencia estaba en otra liga.

Aun me rio de su cara cuando tuvimos nuestra última conversación en mi departamento… y cuando me entere de que el maestro de filosofía sabia lo del beso… esa información valía oro puro!

Jajajaja

Siempre que lo recuerdo me da un ataque de risa.

Disfrutaba de todos los recuerdos que tenia de ella, pero por mas que le insistia a Yunuen de que me dijera como ponerme en contacto con ella o poderla encontrar, el muy maldito nunca me contestaba.

Pero un dia el dijo.

-"si te quieres encontrar con ella no me preguntes a mi, prepara una salida tú y luego me habisas"

… si lo pensaba un poquito podría tener sentido sus palabras, asi que me puse a trabajar como loco para poder concegir algo de dinero; si se están preguntando por la escuela, les dire que no me quede en ninguna, también estoy estudiando para entrar a la UNAM en el area de filosofía y letras.

Estoy en este momento trabajando por encontrar la mejor cita… si, digo cita porque eso es lo que quiero que sea, pero… ella casi nunca me dijo cual era su sitio favorito, todo lo que se que le gusta es.

1.- los bosques.

2.- las cafeterías.

3.- los perros.

4.- le encanta el invierno.

… que podía hacer yo con esa información para crear una cita perfecta… maldito Yunuen yo no tengo ni la más remota idea.

… también se que cosas no le gustan.

1.- las cosas agrias (el limón).

2.- nunca ha comido insectos, le resultan asquerosos.

3.- no soporta las historias de terror (películas, libros o cuentos).

4.- odia la temporada de calor.

… pero vuelvo a lo mismo, que le puedo hacer con esta información, además ya casi es su cumpleaños, en tres semanas mas y ya cumple 19… espera, puedo tomar ventaja de eso y hacer también uso de unos mensajes que nos habíamos mandado.

Sí, estoy pensando en algo macabro, pero muy divertido.

…

Al menos para mí X3


	18. como te perdí

**POV Shaoran**

Quedan dos semanas y yo estoy viendo si lo que preparo es suficientemente bueno para lograr mi cometido… "avergonzar a Sakura".

Sera divertido, quiero que ya sea el día… lo espero con ansias.

Me gusta pensar en los tipos de expresiones que ara Sakura cuando me vea y cuando sepa lo que haré ese día, no puedo evitar sonreír con felicidad y según mis amigos "amor".

Los días de junio van pasando y con ellos vienen las lluvias, recuerdo que Sakura una vez me conto que a ella le gustaba la lluvia y en especial cuando estaba en las montañas… espero y ese día llueva.

Quiero sorprenderla y hacerla sonreír… aunque eso no sea tan difícil, cuando estaba conmigo lograba que riera y se distrajera siempre.

Pero dejando como sorpresa mis planes, por petición de Yunuen les contaré que paso y porque ya no puedo comunicarme con Sakura.

Hace más de un año de eso, por un accidente en el auto no tuve mucha opción por lo que termine en el trasporte público para moverme.

Cuando un día en espera de la llegada del metro, estaba viendo los mensajes de Sakura que nos habíamos mandado antes y cuando estaba pensando en marcarle y preguntarle cómo le estaba yendo, unas personas me empujan y el teléfono se resbalo de mis manos; mientras miraba estupefacto el evento y lo primero que pienso es en ir por él, el sonido del metro llegando a la estación me hace voltear la metro que estaba a unos metros de donde yo estaba… perdí el color de mi cara sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

La perdí.

Había perdido todo lo que tenía para comunicarme con ella y aunque ella no lo supiera, unas fotos de ella mientras estábamos jugando los dos en atletismo.

Deje que el metro se fuera y después mire mi teléfono destrozado… me sentí molesto y desolado, no tenia forma de recuperar lo que había perdido; mire con detenimiento y vi que tanto la memoria como el chip del teléfono están quemados, al parecer la corriente eléctrica del metro termino por quemarle la batería y destruyendo el celular por completo.

Me fui de esa estación con tristeza contenida y me fui a mi casa, en cuanto llegue le conté el evento a mi mamá y aunque insistí en que me pusieran el mimo número, ella y las personas de la compañía de teléfono me lo prohibieron.

Cuando conseguí mi nuevo teléfono lo primero que hice fue preguntar si podían entregarme cualquier cosa que mi anterior teléfono hubiera guardado, pero al parecer eso era imposible, el teléfono no había mandado un guardado de emergencia desde hace mucho tiempo y lo que ellos tenían guardado, no era algo que me importara.

Cuando intente poner mi anterior numero en el teléfono e intentar recuperar la información de al menos los mensajes que nos habíamos mandado (estos mensajes eran de WhatsApp) pero no había forma de recuperarlos… nuevamente me sentí devastado.

Ahora en ese momento ya no tenía forma de verla, escucharla o saber de ella… no tenía nada más que su recuerdo.

Y aunque sabía de algunos lugares que frecuentaba no había forma de encontrarla, durante mucho tiempo siempre que caminaba miraba a la distancia esperando encontrarla, verla o escucharla.

Había empezado a añorar su voz, sus ojos y el tacto de su cabello.

Cuando había pasado un año yo ya había perdido la completa esperanza de encontrarla o de poder hacer algo para recuperar algo de mi teléfono; por eso solo dios sabe que tan feliz estaba después de conocer a Yunuen y que él me diera la oportunidad de volverla a encontrar.


	19. Te vi

**POV Shaoran**

Hoy era sábado, me encontraba caminando por el centro de la ciudad pasando por la calle madero para llegar al zócalo de la ciudad, estaba buscando el regalo de Sakura, falta una semana para su cumpleaños y aunque ya tengo la cita preparada, aun no tengo el regalo.

Caminaba distraídamente por la calle buscando algo que llamara mi atención, pero cuando me distraje viendo a un artista ambulante que estaba sosteniendo un cartel con palabras de aliento personal, fue que la vi.

Era imposible confundirla, ese cabello castaño aunque ahora más largo y cortado de una forma que la asía ver increíblemente linda, con un pantalón de diseño militar que se le pegaba a las piernas (un pantalón que le quedaba de muerte), traía una playera blanca que tenia figuras de calaveras negras junto con caras de perros y huesos que brillaban por algunos brillantes de la pintura negra con la que habían sido hechas las figuras y por ultimo traía una chamarra negra con dibujos de flores con las mangas hasta los codos… se veía bien, femenina, pero nada tierna, si la vieran de lejos bien podían pensar que era una persona con la que no podrían hablar.

Pero aun y con todo eso, cuando yo la vi me fue inevitable pensar que se veía hermosa.

Ella miraba entretenida a los artistas ambulantes de la calle mientras caminaba, pero fue en ese momento en el que note que ella estaba sola… ella nunca salía sola, ¿Dónde estaba su familia?

Me acerque detrás de ella y con una sonrisa algo malvada acerque mi cara a su oído y…

-ni te atrevas – su voz tenia cierta diversión y amenaza que me fue inevitable preguntarme si resistiría la tentación de hacerlo.

… no, no pude resistirme.

Mordí su oído y después de que ella se alejara de un salto de mi, pude ver su rostro sonrojado mientras que tapaba su oído con una de sus manos.

-tonto! – me grito y sin que le importaran las miradas que había logrado llamar con su grito, ella se acerco a mí y me propino un buen golpe en el estomago… por poco y me sacaba el aire, pero si logro que me doblara de dolor… había olvidado la fuerza que tenía ese pequeño cuerpo.

-no era para que me pegaras – me queje, no pensé que le molestara tanto que la mordiera.

-como no voy a pegarte, no supe nada de ti por un año y luego de que te veo atreves de un cristal con todas las negras intenciones de hacerme algo y llegas para molestarme – dijo entre molesta y avergonzada, si no la conociera tan bien ahora después de leer todo lo que conto Yunuen, ahora pensaría que estaba preocupada por un amigo, pero ahora ella está haciendo una de las caras más lindas que pude llegar a verle.

-… sí, bueno… mi culpa, perdí el teléfono en un accidente – le conteste y antes de que le pudiera contar el tipo de accidente que tuve, ella me abrazo… ME ABRAZO!

Estaba tan sorprendido que cuando por fin reaccione, ella ya me había soltado (decepción mil).

-bien, ya hice lo que quería hacer, ahora… ¿Cómo estás? - … tan irracional como siempre.

-golpeado y algo impresionado, no podías cambiar la conversación de otra manera? – le pregunte divertido.

-… no se me ocurrió que otra cosa decir – parecía estar apenándose.

-bien, oye y tu familia? No la he visto – era lo que me tenia molestado desde hace rato.

-vine sola… mi mamá está dormida por desvelos de la semana, mi hermano salió con sus amigos y mi papá llegara hoy pero más en la tarde y tú ¿Qué haces por aquí? Que sepa prefieres estar en otro tipo de lugares – me contesto contenta, pero su felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos… algo me ocultaba.

-me dio por salir a caminar, dime… tienes tiempo? – aria algo, por lo menos quería que estuviera feliz el tiempo que estuviera conmigo.

-… supongo que tengo hasta las cuatro, ¿Por qué?

-ven, acompáñame en mi paseo por el centro – le conteste con diversión.

-… tienes alguna idea de a dónde podemos ir tan temprano en la mañana, casi todas las cosas están serradas o abren más tarde, a excepción de museos o cosas por el estilo – cierto, muchas cosas están serradas aun a las diez de la mañana.

-bueno, entonces… ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo? –… fue lo primero que pensé, mejor dicho no pensé.

-cuánto cuestan las entradas?

-no importa, yo invito, vamos… mi auto esta a unas calles de aquí – le dije mientras la guiaba al estacionamiento.

-… estas pensando en algo pervertido? – su pregunta me descoloco de gran madera, en serio no confiaba en mi?

-no… o es que quieres que piense en algo así? – quería molestarla, no lo negare.

-no gracias, mejor dime que puedo confiar en ti atrás del volante

-confía en mi

-bien.

Adentro en el auto nos pusimos al corriente de lo que habíamos vivido durante ese año que no habíamos podido hablar, además de intercambiar nuevamente los teléfonos en el intervalo de dos semáforos; al final termine llevándola a una plaza con cine.

-ahora dime, cual película vemos? – le pregunte.

-… estoy bien con ninguna que sea de miedo – dijo mientras evitaba mi mirada, eso no lo sabía, le tenía miedo a ese tipo de películas?

-pero si esa son mis favoritas – dije con intención de molestar.

-ni muerta entro a la película, cambia de idea – me contesto, bueno, ahora sabía algo nuevo… odiaba las películas de terror.

Llegamos a la cartelera del cine.

-vez algo que te interese? – me pregunto… no eso tendría yo que preguntarlo?

-escoge tú – le dije.

-… escoges tu y yo compro las palomitas, no me alcanza para las entradas – dijo algo molesta, pero para mí eso me pareció tierno.

-no importa, yo las compro, pero tu escoge – le dije, pero pareció molestarse más.

-tú las entradas y la película, yo los aperitivos – fue su ultima opción y yo no tuve cara para negársela.

… toda mi fuerza de voluntad fue puesta a prueba durante la duración de la película… quién dijera que estar en el cine con la persona que te gusta era algo bueno, aunque esta en lo cierto, también está equivocado… es una tortura el aguantar las ganas de poder tocarle al menos la mano.

…

Al final vimos una película de dinosaurios que se estrenaba este fin de semana, al parecer a Sakura su mal humor o lo que sea que tenía ya había desaparecido, ahora sonreía desde el corazón.

Ahora eran casi las tres de la tarde y aunque seguíamos platicando de tontería y media, sentía que no quería separarme de ella… fue entonces que por el rabillo del ojo lo vi.

Era una tienda de cosas demasiado femeninas, pero algo en la vitrina del lugar llamo mi atención; era una objetos de cristal muy bien hechos, le pregunte a Sakura si no quería entrar a ver el lugar y ella sin contestarme entro a la tienda.

Adentro en la tienda ella se perdió viendo los peluches y animales de cristal, yo por el contrario vi en el mostrador un buen numero de anillos y aretes, claro, todo era de fantasía, pero me había gustado un anillo de grecas… me volteé a ver las manos de Sakura… la cantidad de anillos que ahora usa son de dos por mano… bien, eso será.


	20. ¿quieren saber?

**POV Shaoran**

… una semana, una sola semana había pasado y tenía que entrarme el 20 en este momento… rayos.

La semana pasada al tener ese encuentro accidental con Sakura me alegro tanto que… me descuide demasiado y termine haciendo cualquier cosa para alegrarla que olvide la idea de la cita.

… soy patético.

(Suspiro) bueno… ahora lo único que puede alegrarme es saber que ella está usando un anillo que yo le compre por su cumpleaños, además de un bono que le robe.

… quien no lo ha notado, estoy con una sonrisa de lo más malvada, puesto que al final termine haciendo algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer.

La volví a besar.

Y para mi mayor sorpresa… o mejor dicho… no, si fue sorpresa; no esperaba que Sakura hiciera eso.

… es un poco vergonzoso poner lo que paso aquí… debería contarles?

**-… deja de jugar, te mueres por contarles – me dijo Yunuen burlonamente.**

_-cállate, déjame poner algo de suspenso – me queje divertido._

**-… ya tienen suficiente suspenso, tu y Sakura me contaron esto casi a gritos y al menos a diferencia tuya, ella estaba que se moría de la vergüenza… pero veo que en tu cazo estas de lo mas extasiado con lo sucedido – me dijo con voz inquisitiva.**

_-cierto, estoy disfrutando de esto – dije riendo ante el recuerdo de la caras que hacia Sakura en ese momento –… por donde debería empezar?... – yo siendo malvado con los lectores._

**-… sabes que, déjalo, yo lo cuento – me contesto Yunuen arto.**

_-no eres divertido._

**-… di lo que quieras – me contesto molesto y por lo que pude ver, algo herido.**

**POV Yunuen**

Primero déjeme contarles desde el punto de vista de Sakura de ese día…

POV Sakura (contado por Yunuen)

Estaba aburrida en la casa, así que salí de la casa y me fui a caminar por el centro, solo para poder pasar el tiempo… pero desgraciadamente no había contado con que era demasiado temprano y que no había desayunado.

Lo primero que hice después de llegar al centro fue buscar un lugar donde desayunar que no me mandara al hospital por intoxicación y que no fuera demasiado caro, llevaba dinero, pero no demasiado.

Después de eso me fui a la calle de madero, puesto que esa calle era mi favorita y después podría ir a las tiendas de libros que están frente al palacio de bellas artes, pero quién diría que mis planes darían un giro de 180°.

Puesto que mientras yo caminaba y miraba con interés a los artistas ambulantes sentí una mirada demasiado penetrante, como si quisieran hacer un agujero atreves de mi cuerpo; así que disimuladamente pase frente a un cristal de una tienda y así fue como lo vi.

… mentiría si dijera que en ese momento no me dieron ganas de llorar, así que mejor no digo como me sentí al verlo; traía una playera roja y unos pantalones de mezclilla de color oscuro, traía su típico collar y ahora su cabello estaba más largo, pero lo que me logro llamar por completo mi atención fue la intensidad de su mirada, el debía de estar igual o más impresionado que yo al encontrarnos de esta manera.

Aunque feliz y con todas las ganas del mundo por acercarme a él y golpearlo por no ponerse en contacto, decidí mejor esperar a ver si él se acercaba a mi o seria yo la que tendría que hablarle primero.

Para mi sorpresa él se acerco a mí con una mirada divertida y con intenciones obvias de molestarme, así que decidí mejor impedir su diversión.

Pero quien hubiera predijo que él muy malvado aun después de hacerle saber que yo sabía que estaba atrás de mi, este todavía me muerde la oreja, obviamente mi cara paso a ser de color rojo… luego me vengue y lo golpe más fuerte de lo que había planeado en un principio.

… no negare que me divertí, fue una de esas experiencias no planeadas pero que recordarías hasta que el mundo se acabara… pero toda tenía que ponerse… "cursi" seria la palabra que lo definiría.

Cuando entramos a una tienda de lo mas femenina y yo me puse a ver las cosas que tenia la tienda, fue que él me llamo para decirme "feliz cumpleaños adelantado" mientras me ponía en mi mano un anillo… decir que estaba sorprendida, sería poco.

Últimamente, tengo una afición por los anillos; así que el hecho de que él me diera uno, me puso realmente feliz… pero algo que me he estado preguntando es ¿Cómo supo la medida de mi dedo anular?... un misterio.

Después del inesperado regalo, él me acompaño o mejor dicho él me llevo a una estación del metro, puesto que yo me negué rotundamente a que me llevara a mi casa… jamás y digo jamás pienso repetir esto.

**(Esa fue una clara amenaza por su parte, puesto que ella estaba tan roja… siendo franco, nunca pensé que un ser humano pudiera tomar ese color de rojo tan intenso)**

Cuando estaba yo por pasar por los torniquetes del metro, este tipo se atreve a utilizar las mismas palabras que me había dicho antes… era demasiado tonto al pensar que olvidaría sus palabras… pero bueno… mis palabras exactas después de eso, fueron:

-oye, ven acompáñame un momento.

Y él un poco sorprendido y con clara duda, me siguió.

**-… y ahora yo les pregunto… ¿quieren saber cómo paso el beso? – les pregunto yo mientras veo o mejor dicho me imagino sus caras de ansias.**


	21. se lo robo

**POV Yunuen**

-…para ser un poco sincero, estoy aburrido de esto, en lo particular yo no soy nada romántico ni tampoco alguien al que le interesen las historias de un amor tan puro, por lo que dejare de contar esto, puesto que me resulta aburrido y fastidioso.

_-realmente piensas dejarlo así? Sin contar nada? – dijo Shaoran._

-sí, estoy aburrido y siendo sincero, tengo una montaña de libros que tengo que leer para matar el tiempo – dije… bueno, aburrido.

-eres un cruel, después de todo, fue tu idea empezar a contar de nosotros, al menos termínalo bien – dijo Sakura molesta.

-… pero no pensé que terminaría golpeado dos veces por ti al termino de tener el cuerpo morado, además que quieren que escriba? Un vivieron felices para siempre al final de la historia?... no fastidies – dije irritado.

_-esos finales son molestos y aburridos; pero hablando enserio Yunuen, por lo menos escribe este capítulo y los siguientes como dios manda después de todo ya falta poco para el final, no? – me sermoneo Shaoran._

-… no quiero, escríbelo tú o mejor tu Sakura – dije burlonamente, sabiendo que le sería imposible.

-… no puedo – dijo ella con la cara súper roja.

_-bien, entonces yo la escribiré – dijo Shaoran._

-por mi perfecto, ya estoy harto – dije mientras recostaba mi cabeza en la almohada de mi cama en donde ahora me encontraba imposibilitado de moverme por culpa de Sakura.

Siendo sincero, ese comportamiento ya era el colmo.

Después de dos días.

_-me disculpo, no puedo hacerlo, es demasiado complicado – me dijo avergonzado Shaoran._

-… bien, pero a cambio ustedes tienen que prometerme no mas eventos agresivos contra mi persona, en especial tu Sakura!

-ok, pero fue tu culpa por no decirme nada – se quejo avergonzada.

-… dime una cosa, en algún momento dije yo que TÚ historia se había acabado? – ella negó con la cabeza – entonces quien asumió que había acabado?... no digas cosas que yo nunca digo – le conteste molesto.

-perdón…

-olvídalo… bien, por donde debería empezar?...

**(Volviendo a la historia… regresemos a la estación del metro)**

Sakura le había pedido a Shaoran que la acompañara un momento mas y aunque él un poco inseguro, decidió hacerlo.

**(-como todo un caballero, que lindo**

**-no te burles – me contesto molesto Shaoran.**

**-cállate o quieres que deje de escribir? – el no contesto, pero estoy seguro que estaría pensando "maldito amenazador"… aunque tenía razón, la verdad duele)**

Cuando los dos estuvieron un poco separados de la multitud de gente que entraban y salían del metro fue que Sakura se detuvo y lo volteo a ver… él ciertamente no entendía nada.

Sakura en ese momento lo miro divertida, aunque pensándolo un poco, ella no tenia ningún pensamiento bueno en ese momento.

-oye, espera, tienes algo ahí – dijo fingidamente preocupada mientras señalaba el hombro de Shaoran.

-¿Qué?

-espera, agáchate y te lo quito – dijo ella, logrando que Shaoran se agachara.

… y siguiendo las explicitas palabras de Shaoran "jamás pensé que pasara eso, pero no negare que estoy feliz".

Sakura tomo del cuello a Shaoran y bueno, siendo explícitos… puso ella sus labios sobre los de él… creo no haberlo dicho muy románticamente… haber, las palabras de que dijo Sakura entre sonrojos y murmullos fue… "LE BESE!"… para luego separarse lentamente y estando un Shaoran shockeado y una Sakura avergonzada, pero muy valiente le dijo.

-es en venganza por la otra vez – y después se fue corriendo al metro, Shaoran no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse estático cual roca.


	22. mudansa y vacaciones inesperadas

**POV Yunuen**

Primero me disculpo, pero el fin de semana pasado fue demasiado caótico para mi gusto, puesto que la mudanza de Sakura tuvo lugar y para mi mala suerte me vi abrigado a ayudarla… ese día no pude desayunar hasta pasadas las tres de la tarde y Sakura igual… fue un día caótico y para rematar ella, su hermano y yo no teníamos donde pasar la noche, puesto que se llevaron su cama, así que terminamos durmiendo técnicamente en el piso con dos colchas que encontró en su bacía casa y de esa forma pasamos la noche los tres.

Pero lo interesante fueron los dos días siguientes a esa mudanza, puesto que Sakura, su hermano y yo fuimos llevados a su nueva casa que siendo sinceros, era la antigua casa de su mamá que… está un poco descuidada y lugar donde viven dos de los tíos de su mama junto con tres sobrinos y un niño hijo de una sobrina… complicado el asunto de la familia, aun ahora a mi me cuesta entender cómo está el árbol genealógico de este lugar y para mi sorpresa me entero de que el hermano de Sakura se va a su propia casa una vez dieron las tres de la tarde… súper maloro, puesto que no ayudo.

Lo interesante de esto es que teníamos que adaptar un cuarto! Para que en ese lugar entrara todo lo de su antigua casa! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! Fue lo primero que pensé en cuanto me lo dijeron… pero ahí me tienen dos días enteros , en cuando llegamos lo primero que hicimos fue adaptar el cuarto para poder librar la cama porque estaban llena de cajas y bolsas de mudanzas, también hacer que al menos fuera posible moverse de un lado al otro por el cuarto, después de eso nos fuimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente tuvimos que acomodar la cocina de una tía de Sakura para meter su estufa, refrigerador y algunos otros muebles de la cocina… solo dios sabe el susto que tubo ella, yo y la mamá al saber que tenia ratones en su cocina… más que por necesidad a sentido, empezamos a mover los muebles de la tía de su cocina, fueron encontrados 5 ratones (sus cadáveres para nuestra suerte), al igual que en la pared que se estaba desmoronando, la casa de los ratones, trajimos sementó y sellamos la pared y para terminar todos los muebles fueron acomodados en esa cocina, termino bien, pero fue horrible… Sakura, yo y su mamá al llegar la noche estábamos muertos de cansancio, nos pusimos nuestros pijamas y nos dormimos.

Al otro día fue nuevamente meternos a la cocina de la tía… ahora era acomodar el comedor y la sala… Sakura y yo esta vez estuvimos afuera en el patio sacando cajas y tirando las cosas que no necesitábamos… de tres cajas llenas puedo decir que al final, moviendo sus contenidos, dos eran completamente basura y una de utilidad… a la hora de la comida me entere que se habían encontrado otros tres cadáveres de ratones en el comedor… es complicado, tengo sentimientos contrarios con respecto a esta casa y sobre Sakura y su mamá… verdaderamente es complicado, por un lado, tienen donde quedarse y es bueno, pero por otro, esta una casa completamente descuidada donde las personas que vivían ahí desde el principio no se toman el tiempo de cuidar y limpiar su casa… como dije, es complicado.

Al final del día nos dimos un baño rápido y nos fuimos a dormir… estábamos muertos.

… me disculpo ahora nuevamente, pero como verán, hasta el día miércoles de esta semana he tenido tiempo libre y eso se debe a que la mamá de Sakura se negó a que trabajáramos en la casa mientras ella se iba a trabajar, ahora Sakura está durmiendo en la cama y yo estoy a su lado escribiendo esto… dense cuenta, estoy cansando y aun así estoy escribiendo!

… quiero dormir… bueno que más da, les pasare a Shaoran.

**POV Shaoran**

Siendo sincero una vez enterándome de todo lo por lo que paso Sakura con su mudanza, me alegro de no estar en este momento en el distrito federal.

Justamente después del cumpleaños de Sakura a mi madre se le ocurrió decir "estoy cansada, vámonos de vacaciones", tomo una maleta y empezó a meter su ropa y cuando termino ella me avienta otra maleta y me ordena meter mi ropa en ella, una vez terminado esto, me encuentro buscándola por el departamento y cuando no la encuentro, me dirijo al estacionamiento y ahí estaba, en el asiento del copiloto de mi auto haciéndome señas de que me apurara… mas por inercia que por coherencia, metí mi maleta en la cajuela descubriendo de paso que adentro también estaba la de mi madre, me metí al auto y me dispuse a conducir, ella solo me decía donde tenía que parar, qué camino tomar sin decirme realmente a donde íbamos… al final me encontré pasando la casilla de Jalisco… a donde exactamente quería ir mi madre? No lo supe después de unas cuatro horas después… estábamos en la playa de Jalisco hospedado en un hotel bastante rustico y familiar, con restaurante incluido… para ser unas vacaciones de improviso está bastante bien el lugar.

Pero entre en razón cuando me di cuenta que yo por lo menos tenía dinero para estas vacaciones en mi cartera como para tres días… como rayos regresaba a mi casa?!

Mi madre tenía la respuesta… saco dinero de sus tarjetas de ahorros… termine enojado por sus acciones improvisadas que no dejaban a nadie nada que opinar.

Al final se que nos quedaremos en este lugar unas dos semanas… y estaría genial de no ser porque llueve todos los días y el mar está demasiado turbulento para mi gusto… lo único que puedo hacer es pasarme mis días viendo los mercados y puestos turísticos de la zona o llevar a mi madre a algún pueblito cercano que le llame la atención.

Ciertamente esto es un poco cansado, pero aunque suene mal, prefiero estar aquí que estar en mi trabajo de medio tiempo en el que pedí permiso después de entrar a carretera… pero, al menos me hubiera gustado poder ir a ver una película con Sakura antes de que se mudara, mala suerte para mí.

* * *

**CAP 22 MI SENTIR**

**POV Sakura**

Estoy cansada, me duele la espalda por estar muy tensa y parte de las piernas por cargar tantas cajas, además del estomago que al parecer estoy haciendo enojos y eso me provoca dolores de estomago… y todo por una mudanza que duro un día y el arreglo duro otros dos… me siento mal, pero no quiero pensar cómo se siente mi mamá, seguro y está muerta también del cansancio.

Seré franca, yo no quería mudarme a esta casa como tampoco quería que llegara el día de la mudanza… odio sentir el flujo del tiempo correr… infantil ¿no?

Piénsenlo un poquito… si llegaba la mudanza significaba que mi mamá se iría demasiado lejos y yo solo estaría con ella un mes, puesto que después de eso me iría del otro lado de la ciudad a vivir en la casa (que odio) de mi papá para estar mas cercas de la escuela… está feo ¿no?

Odio que el tiempo pase… yo no me quiero alejar de mi mamá.

Y no es que odie a mi papá, no piensen mal… pero… yo simplemente no quiero estar en esa casa, me siento sola y bacía en ese lugar, como si el mismo aire dejara de existir… es triste.

Lo repito, odio que el tiempo pase.

… cuando siento que mi vida está bien, algo, algo inesperado pasa… será que estoy exagerando quizá? O solo me estoy haciendo la victima?... mi solución para ese tipo de preguntas y pensamientos son.

Los ignoro y me dedico a otra cosa o simplemente evito pensar en eso… les parece mejor si cambio de tema? Bien.

La primera vez que vi el lugar donde mi mamá y yo viviremos, no pude evitar verme sorprendida por el desastre que estaba en el cuarto aunque fueran cajas y bolsas, no había forma de saber por dónde empezar a acomodar semejante desastre… esa noche dormí tranquila, pero nuevamente no soñé.

Y es que lo he notado, cuando algo me preocupa no sueño, cuando algo me perturba tengo pesadillas y cuando estoy tranquila sueño… extraño ¿no?

Al día siguiente me entro pánico al ver la cocina… tierra, ratones, telarañas y arañas más grandes de las que alguna vez llegue a ver en mi anterior casa… y no es que me queje, me alegro de que todo ahora este limpio, ordenado y habitable, pero… es triste, mi mamá, Yunuen y yo habíamos tirado ollas, sartenes e incluso vasos y cubiertos, pero tanto mi tía, dueña de la cocina y otra tía fueron a los botes de basura a recoger lo que nosotros habíamos tirado… es triste ver en tan mal estado en el que están y lo peor de todo es que ellos están felices con eso!... no lo entiendo, si ellos quisieran mejorar, podrían hacerlo, pero prefieren no hacer nada… es molesto su conformismo y es triste porque son parte de mi familia.

… cuando pienso en todo eso, inevitablemente me llegan lagrimas a mis ojos y grito mentalmente llamando a mi mamá… un poco infantil no creen?

Después de ese primer día soñé con ratones, arañas y que la casa se desmoronaba conmigo en su interior… fue una terrible pesadilla, me desperté de noche buscando en las paredes algún signo de mi pesadilla, un rato después, me volví a dormir y a soñar con la nada.

Al segundo día, me puse a acomodar cosas con la ayuda de Yunuen y puedo decir que encontré cosas que me recordarían mi infancia, pero en este momento me son inútiles, puede sonarse mal o incluso vacio, pero si no me son utilices ¿para que las quiero?... al final todo se fue a la basura… ese día fue incluso más tranquilo que el anterior, pero no por eso menos cansado, la cocina ya tiene cara de cocina al igual que el comedor y la sala; el cuarto donde dormimos ya no esta tan abarrotado de cosas como antes, pero aun faltan cosas, quiero ayudar a mi mamá, pero ella aunque estaría agradecida, terminaría un poco enojada conmigo por hacerlo… es complicado.

… pensando profundamente en esto me llega el pensamiento "quiero ir a casa", pero después me pregunto "a cuál?" porque técnicamente hablando, nunca tuvimos una casa meramente nuestra, antes vivíamos en una casa rentada por una tía hermana de mi papá, después en la parte de arriba de la casa de mis abuelitos y ahora es este cuarto o el departamento rentado de mi papá… pienso "quiero ir a casa" pero en realidad no tengo ni siquiera una imagen clara del lugar a donde quiero regresar… es un poco deprimente.

Y cuando pienso en el departamento de mi papá… ciento como si un agujero negro me empezara a tragar, es incomodo, puesto que no me siento capaz de decirle a mi papá como me siento al irme con él… odio esto.

… me gustaría al menos poder salir a la calle con Tomoyo o con Shaoran a algún lado… pero Tomoyo está en otro estado y Shaoran de vacaciones en ve a saber donde… como dije, odio esto.


	23. les pido su ayuda

**POV Sakura**

Quiero llorar.

Con el tiempo los días pasan y aunque disfruto estar con miembros de mi familia, no negare que se me hace muy extraño adaptarme al lugar en donde estoy… y haciendo referencia a lo primero… me deprime demasiado saber que me quedan pocos días con mi mamá.

No odio a mi papá ni a mi hermano, pero… cada vez que pienso en tener que irme con ellos una gran tristeza me invade.

… no sé si les habrán contado, pero yo tengo dos perros… son nobles y muy cariñosos, pero uno de ellos es muy temeroso y casi siempre busca algo en que esconderse… hace unos dos días mi mamá me comunico de una idea… de cierta forma me perturbo e incluso me llevo a enojarme, pero pensándolo mejor, era lo mejor para ellos… mis perros le temen al sonido que hacen los fuegos artificiales y el lugar a donde nos mudamos lamentablemente tiene muchas fechas en donde exageran con la cantidad de dichos fuegos artificiales… la idea de mi mamá fue "regalarlos".

Los nombres que usare para identificarlos serán Kero, el hermano mayor, pero lamentablemente el más pequeño de su camada, de pelaje café claro y de un gran cariño y afecto; su hermano Yue, es más robusto y de pelaje blanco, es increíblemente nombre, aunque temeroso… ninguno de ellos se aleja de mi lado y soy a la única a la que obedecen por estar siempre con ellos.

Cada que pienso en la idea de mamá, las lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos y me niego ante la idea… pero si pienso en su seguridad y bienestar, es la mejor opción para ellos.

A esos hermanos los conozco desde que nacieron, solo tienen cuatro años desde aquello, justamente su llegada fue un regalo de mi cumpleaños número 15… rayos… de tan solo recordarlos de pequeños y verlos como crecieron hasta el día de hoy, me llena de alegría y felicidad, pero… regalarlos… dios, duele, es lo mejor, lo sé… pero aun duele.

… porque yo no voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo mas y no podre cuidarlos o brindarles protección cuando ellos tengan miedo… duele, pero es lo mejor.

…

Dejemos de pensar en cosas tristes… lo único que lograría, sería ponerme peor el día.

Empecemos por contar que paso con Yunuen… bueno, el se fue justamente hace una semana, después de ayudarme arduamente con la mudanza.

Por otra parte, se que Shaoran regresa en unos días de sus vacaciones improvisadas.

Y por último, falta poco para el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga Tomoyo.

…

Por otra parte, la relación con mi mamá y mi hermano se complica, pero no han llegado a mayores… eso de alguna forma me tiene un poco preocupada.

También mi relación con mi papá parece un poco incomoda y yo en lo mayor de lo posible, evito el tema de mi mudanza… pero cada vez que pasa, noto cierta tristeza en su voz… cosa que me hace sentir culpable.

… olvidemos eso.

Justamente después de que se fuera Yunuen, acompañe a mi mamá al tianguis de la zona (quien no sepa que es un tianguis, bueno, les explico: son una serie de puestos ambulantes si lo quieren ver de esa forma; tanto de comida, de ropa, de zapatos, películas y muchas más cosas, son lugares en donde se puede encontrar la comida mucho más barata que en el supermercado, pero estos "tianguis" tienen una cierta… digámosle costumbre, de solo ponerse una vez a la semana, es decir, si se hacen los jueves, tienes que esperar hasta el siguiente jueves para volverlo a encontrar)… en todo caso, en dicho lugar, se encontraba muchos recuerdos de mi mamá y aunque no fueran las mismas personas quienes trabajaran en dichos puestos, aun tenían ese recuerdo… esa fue la primera vez que escuchaba durante tanto tiempo hablar a mi mamá de mi abuelita… eso me hiso muy feliz.

... dejémoslo hasta aquí, porque bueno, me doy cuenta de que no estoy con los ánimos suficientes como para escribir… sigo un poco perturbada con respecto a mi papá, hermano y perros.

Lamento el capitulo tan corto.

Si alguien quiere ayudarme a darles un nuevo hogar a mis perros… por favor, mándenme un PM para poder comunicarme… gracias.


	24. no mas Yunuen

**POV Yunuen**

… me preocupa Sakura, cada día que pasa esta mas desanimada… ella no quiere separarse de su madre, pero sabe que es lo mejor, es un poco triste verla de esa forma, pero ahora es esto un hecho, Sakura en una semana más se irá a vivir con su padre y hermano, dejando atrás todo aquello a lo que aprecia y ama.

Quiero ayudarla, pero ni siquiera yo sé en que puedo ayudarla y extrañamente Shaoran se encuentra en la misma posición que yo.

Dejando esas cosas molestas de lado y es que es cierto, quien rayos quiere ponerse todo triste ante las palabras y preocupaciones de alguien más?... en lo particular a mi me resulta incomodo.

…

En este capítulo quiero hacer una aclaración y es que en la siguiente semana será el último capítulo que escribiré de esta época de año, después de eso me alejare de tres a cuatro años en el futuro y escribiré desde ese punto, dejando a mi mente divagar y expresar en este lugar los sueños de mis dos amigos (Sakura y Shaoran) al igual que las historias que seguramente sabrá contarnos mi amiga y protectora (cuando quiere) Tomoyo… después de todo, el pasado ya está escrito, el presente es para vivirlo y el futuro es para sentirlo y disfrutarlo… espero y les guste mis siguientes capítulos y desde aquí me despido.


End file.
